


Lycanthrope

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Contraceptives discussed, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dystopia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HEA, Hand Feeding, Kidnapping, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW chapter 11, No Breeding Kink, No Pregnancy, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Sex, Prompt Fill, Protective Kylo Ren, That's not what sky lights are for, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Kylo Ren is an unmated Alpha who spends his nights in search of his Omega.Rey is an Omega trying to survive in a world that is tilted against her.Fic contains dark themes, mind the tags as they will change as the story proceeds.Reylo fic prompt:  Omega Rey decides to sell her slick for extra cash.  Alpha ben buys it on the black market.  He becomes obsessed with her scent and makes a mission to find her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 221
Kudos: 601
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), favorite fics





	1. Lycanthrope

**Author's Note:**

> As with many A/B/O themes this fic will contain dubcon elements, including kidnapping and heat/rut sex. Kylo may be soft towards Rey but their world is not and he is not typical of Alphas in their world.

Kylo

He often found himself wandering through the black market at night. It had always felt like he was searching for something. His Alpha senses on high alert, searching for what, prey? A mate? He didn’t know, it felt like an ancient thing to him. As the sun came up and the market closed, he would go home disappointed, abandoned omegas reaching out in an attempt to find a safe place to sleep. He wasn’t interested. 

He would go home to is small dingey apartment with sole roof access. Its one luxury was the omega suite that was attached to the bedroom. It had never been filled, not since he moved in. Kylo was not the typical Alpha who would pop a knot for just anyone. No. It’s like his body knew that his perfect mate was out there. He knew perfect mates were rare, but he would rather be alone than with someone less than perfectly compatible to him.

There was no rhyme or reason for when he went to the black market some darker sense always pulled him. It wasn’t his nose, no it was something else, something more primal. Some thread that pierced his heart and connected to his ribs and pulled him through the streets. It was hard to breathe sometimes the feeling was so powerful. 

Tonight, was no different. He followed his feet and found himself standing in front of one of the stalls that sold omega slick. He had bought some before, once or twice as a young Alpha, but had no interest in in since. He scented the air, his mouth opening to help him narrow down what he was sensing. 

His gaze zeroed in on a small jar. It wasn’t large but he knew that it belonged to him, that it was from his perfect omega. He knew this instinctually. He didn’t even haggle with the slick dealer, a large slob of a man that Kylo wouldn’t have paid any attention to outside of here. He took his purchase and eyed the man before leaving, trying to sense his Omega, had he touched her? Not that he could tell. 

He was home before he realized what he had done, the cloud of possessiveness shifting enough for logic to slip through. He set the jar on the counter with shaky and stared at it. His inner Alpha begging him to open it. _Minemineminefindminemine._ Kylo knew that Omegas who sold their slick were often destitute, a rung up from the ones who sold themselves on the street. It exposed them, made them vulnerable to attack or capture, their scent was out there for public consumption. Some Alphas would reject an Omega if they knew she had sold her slick. Not Kylo, he admired her for surviving.

Omegas and Alphas did not share equal standing in their society, neither did Betas. Betas took up 60 percent of the population, Alphas and Omegas roughly taking up about 20 percent each. Alphas often had well paying jobs in position of power, Omegas were not afforded rights outside the home. They either found themselves mated, willingly or not, or a life of destitution avoiding a bite. Betas mingled somewhere in the middle, they often held service jobs since Alphas did not find them to be a threat, nor were they able to claim the Omegas. This did not mean that Betas with inferiority complexes didn’t find ways to harm them sexually or physically.

Kylo chewed the inside of his cheek, unsure of what to do with the jar in front of him. Did he open it? He had visions of allowing his control to snap so he could pop a knot in his toy but was not interested in going into rut with a jar of slick while is mate was alone and vulnerable out in the world. He examined the jar and found it had some lettering on it RJ779, some sort of identification. Not helpful unless he wanted to get more of her slick and he wanted it straight from her, not packaged up like some sort of night cream. 

A thought occurred to him that other Alphas may have already gotten a scent, a taste, may already be trying to find her. It made his fists clench. He knew what he had to do.

Rey.

It had been a month since she was able to afford anything besides ration bars. She didn’t want to sell her slick, the idea of it being out in the world for purchase made her sick. She knew she was a bad Omega. She didn’t know how to nurture, refused to submit and had yet to find any Alpha she’d come across remotely appealing. The only reason she was still safe was because she had presented late, childhood malnourishment had kept her from developing the typical curvy figure of an Omega and with the black market suppressants she was able to procure, helped to keep her off the radar of most Alphas she passed in the street. 

That was until Plutt caught on to what she was trading for at the market. Now, he wouldn’t trade for anything but her slick and she was left with meagre scraps she was able to scavenge or risk outing herself to another trader. She didn’t trust Plutt, she just had known him long enough to know how to deal with him. He was a cobra and she was the charmer, but one false move would seal her doom. He wouldn’t think twice about selling her off to the highest bidder, it was only a matter of time before he started reimbursing her less and less for the slick she produced. What he paid her last night was just to give her a taste. 

Something about Plutt’s stall felt different to her when she came to collect her money at the end of the night. A fuzzy feeling on back of her throat that made her neck itch. She took the money, made her exchanges got out of there as fast as she could. The money was enough to get her a months’ worth of suppressants and a good meal that included real meat. She moved swiftly through the city and slipped down into the abandoned subway tunnels. She had a nice little set up for it being free. Really, it was just a glorified janitor’s closet, but she was able to pick the lock from the outside and seal herself in. She installed a bolt lock on the inside to keep herself protected while she was sleeping or worse, if she was in heat. 

Her skin felt tight and hot when she made it back to her nest. Something about the market had her on edge. She tried to ignore the little voice in the back of her head that chanted _alphalphalphalpha._ She could feel arousal building and feared a bout of heat that she was not prepared for. If she was going to suffer through this she might as well profit off it. 

She rode out her heat, hunched over the jar while she worked through orgasms just this side of satisfying. She passed out exhausted some hours later, jar full and the dull throb of need subsiding.

When she awoke, she was still exhausted, but no longer in the throes of heat. The older Omegas would refer to this as a breakthrough heat, but she didn’t quiet know what that meant. Presenting late meant that she missed out on the education other Omegas were provided about their bodies and cycles and asking too many questions would raise suspicions.

She dreaded going back to the market, but she knew she couldn’t stay here forever, she would need more supplies, she had one ration bar to get her through the next day. She would wait a day, make sure that her pheromones had evened out and that her anxiety wasn’t constantly spiking, putting her at risk of being detected. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo

Kylo had slept through much of the day, waking in the late afternoon to work on the custom piece of furniture he was making. That was why the rooftop access was so important, otherwise he had to rent a separate space to work. Today was a hand sanding day and he let his mind wander as he smoothed over the wood, his fingers searching out rough spots until it felt like silk. It was the tedious and finite task that he craved. 

He took a break inside, away from the hot sun reflecting off of the rooftop. He searched on his phone for Omega starter kits. He hated that this was a thing but did not have the time to search out products that pleased him, and until he was sure what would please her most, this is what he would resort to.

He browsed through nesting kits and bought two one for heat and one for anxiety. He saw that sex kits were the most popular purchase but felt that was too personal for someone he had yet to meet. He had to arrange the kits from least popular to most popular in order to find things to occupy his Omega. He ordered a craft kit, a box of popular books for Omegas and a box of various soaps and shampoos. He was unsure of how best to care for his Omega outside of common sense, so he got a book on Omega/Alpha biology. He let out a pleased purr when he completed his purchase and went back to work. 

He knew the markets would be open soon, so he put away his work and equipment and washed up. He wore what he always did when he went to market, a black hooded cowl, nobody wanted to be seen at the market. It wasn’t like the law would get involved per se, the police profited off of the black market’s existence more than anyone. But that’s not to say they wouldn’t use it against you if you caused any trouble for them.

As he walked through the stalls a combination of relief and disappointment washed over him. He didn’t sense her, allowing him to hope she was somewhere safe, but disappointed that finding her was going to take more time and effort than his dwindling self-control could tolerate. 

He wandered passed the stall that he bought the slick at, the other scents were a nauseating mix now, bitter and unappealing that he knew the scent of _her_. The peddler was just as vile as he remembered from the previous night. He smelled like Beta, with the distinct tang of desperation and greed. None of the sellers were good people, most had questionable morals in order to survive in this world, others were manipulative and strong armed their way through the underground markets. 

The slick peddler was the later. He carried himself like an Alpha and with the mix of smells in the market it would be easy to confuse him as an Alpha who was past his prime. Kylo made three laps by the stand before calling it a night. There was nothing that clued him in to where he got his supplies, or what happened to the Omegas he used. There were sly comments from shoppers but if they were buying slick it usually meant that they either couldn’t afford an actual Omega or had a moral code that kept them from purchasing one. 

Kylo went home disappointed and restless and was up until the early hours of the morning repairing things in his apartment. He patched over cracked drywall, repaired dripping sinks, and thoroughly cleaned the empty Omega suite. He passed out fully dressed on the bed, plaster drying on his arm.

Rey

The one thing about staying in a defunct janitor’s closet was the lack of light. When she was able to go about outside, it wasn’t much of an issue, although it was also dark in the abandoned station, there was still light that leaked in from the overhead grates. She spent a lot of time sleeping since there was little to do and even fewer calories to do them with. She feared that turning on any light would alert others to her presence and the stuffiness of the room only allowed her to keep blankets shoved against the bottom of the door for so long. On hot days she would lay on the cool concrete of the floor with her face pressed up against the crack for relief. 

Today was no different, except it was comfortable in the room. She would alternate with the blankets pressed against the door reading and pulling them away to nap. She wasn’t particular about what kind of books she would read she would pick up anything that had been left behind. All children were taught to read at the schools, but Omega’s were not encouraged to read.

By the time evening came she became restless and used the cramped space to do what exercises that she could. She needed to be strong and in shape in order to keep from being taken advantage of on an outing. When she was done, she washed herself in the mop sink. It was awkward angling herself under the spigot, but the water was clean and cool, and it allowed her to wash the stale smell of her heat off of her, her clothes and her blankets. The staleness of the air often offering an extra layer of scent over her Omega smell.

When nighttime came again it was time for her to drop her product off with Plutt. She dressed in dark colors in an attempt to blend into her surroundings. She carried very little with her and her clothing was loose enough to allow her to move but not so loose to get caught if she needed to make a quick escape. In her scavenging she had gotten a hold of a club that had extendable ends in case she needed to fight her way out. However, she had had minimal practice and had hoped she would never need it. 

She slunk through the shadows, always changing direction and never taking the same way twice in case someone noticed her. As much as she _felt_ invisible traveling at night, she knew it was an illusion with her presentation, but traveling in the day was even less safe for her. When she was able to pass as a Beta, she enjoyed basking in the sunlight and wandered along wild edges of the city. She longed for the light but there was safety in the darkness. 

She made it to the market and slunk along the wall between shadows trying to go unobserved. She stood behind Plutt’s stall and cleared her throat to get his attention. 

“Your back so soon?” He leered at her. 

She held out her jar.

“Same amount as last time.” She stated.

“That’s not how it works girl. If it don’t sell and I don’t get paid then neither do you.” She snorted in disgust. She had hung around the other night, waiting for her money and her skin prickled at the idea of doing it again, but knew if she didn’t stay, he would find a way to withhold her earnings. She lurked in the dark corners watching the market, waiting for it to close.

It was then that she caught the Alpha scent from the other night. It made goosebumps rise on her skin and she knew she had to go without her money. She fled blindly through the night, doubling back then taking short cuts through dark alleys. She couldn’t shake the lingering scent and it was over an hour of internal debate before her exhaustion took over her panic and she slinked into her abandoned station. She hadn’t seen anyone for 20 minutes, there’s no way someone was still tailing her. She locked herself in her closet, safe for now. She ate her meagre scraps of food and rested her clammy skin against the cool concrete. She let herself succumb to sleep with images of a dark shadow in the brightest of light.

Kylo

Kylo hadn’t been at the market long before he caught her scent, something sweet with an underlying musk. He tracked it to the stall, seeing a slim dark figure speaking to the slick dealer. He stayed lurking in the shadow to watch. He had an urge to buy the jar she handed to the man but he quelled the urge. He knew that doing so would reveal herself. 

He watched her then, lurking in the shadow attempting to go unnoticed. She did well with it, her scent was light and seemed to only be noticeable to him in their less than sterile surroundings. She had a slight frame, a quick glance at her and she looked like a Beta, he was glad for it. She caught a whiff of something and before he knew it she had high tailed it out of the market. He followed at a distance, trailing her by scent more than by sight. 

She had either sensed him or she was worried about a tail in general. However, he persisted, his inner Alpha’s nose to the ground in hot pursuit. It surprised him when she went into the abandoned subway station. It was not place for his Omega to live. He hadn’t seen where she disappeared to but sensed she was still in the vicinity of the station. It was then that he noticed the steel door and heard the rustle of her movements on the other side.

He stayed for a while watching and listening for her to emerge. His inner Alpha wanted him to tear down the door but again he quieted the urge to take her. Even though he had followed her here he would find other ways to get to her. He was not a patient man so wooing her by laying food at her feet wasn’t an option, but he wasn’t going to start their relationship by barging into her nest and abducting her. He was not a monster. No, he’d lie in wait, he got the sense she was bedded down for the night so reluctantly he made the decision to return home. 

His Omega supplies would be coming in the afternoon. He would be able to come back in the evening after he got their home ready for her arrival

. 

Rey

She felt uneasy when she awoke. Like she was being watched. It didn’t matter, she was out of food, she would need to see if she could get her money from Plutt. 

She got dressed and made her way out of her closet. The sun had just gone down, and she picked her way back to the market. It was a long shot to get her money, but it was a better option than picking through dumpsters and garbage cans. 

Her skin prickled again, there was no distinct scent, just the essence of a presence. She walked quickly through the night hoping to shake the feeling. 

When she finally made it to the market, she went straight to Plutt’s table. She knew she was being reckless, but she could feel herself dizzy with nerves and lack of food. 

“Girl you slunk off last night. There was no sale.” She looked for her jar, but it wasn’t there.

“It’s gone. You either sold it or traded it. I want what’s mine.”

He gave a snort.

“You want something nice girl I can help you get connected.” It was too late before she realized the predicament, she was in. Too many people around her and his eyes were shifting behind her. She ducked and tried to make a run for it, but she was grabbed by the collar. She unzipped her hoody and made a break for it through the crowd. She heard a growl and scuffle behind her but couldn’t spare a glance. 

She bolted through the crowd and pushed her way out of the market panting heavily. She couldn’t sustain her pace and she soon found herself slumped behind a dumpster, only a few blocks away from the market, trying to catch her breath and shake off her fear. She heard footsteps approach and she held still, trying to quiet her own breath. She could feel her pulse make her whole-body throb, her arms and legs were shaky. She wouldn’t be able to escape, but she would give it a try. When she stood to run, she made the mistake of not being careful enough and rammed the top of her head against the air conditioning unit in the window above her. She last thing she remembered was the pain shooting through her body and the world going dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo

He made it to her before she hit the ground. He checked her over, worried that she had hurt herself. She would have a bump on her head, but he didn’t see any blood. Her pulse was fast and her skin clammy. She smelled sour with anxiety, but it was not unpleasant to him. When he hefted her up into his arms, he noted how light she was, her slight frame rested against him and he could feel her shoulder blades press into his arm. He noted she didn’t have much on her, just a baton for self-defense, he would need to take that when he got her home. 

He walked the mile back to his own place. Letting himself carefully into his apartment. He carried her directly into his room, opting for the actual bed rather than the nest. He knew she would be afraid if she woke up in a strange place and would rather be there with her when she woke.

He examined her more closely in the dim lamp light. Her cheeks were a bit sunken, and there were dark rings under her eyes. She had obviously been barely scraping by, but he felt himself swell with pride at her attempt to do so. He had a determined fighter on his hands, part of him looked forward to seeing what she could do with it.

She wasn’t wearing more than a t shirt and leggings, but he left them on her, trying to respect her privacy. He did take off her well-worn boots and socks and tucked her in using one of the soft blankets from her nesting supplies. 

He made his way to the kitchen and filled a glass of water for her. He made sure to cut up some cheese, meat, and fruit so it was ready when she woke up. He knew she needed nourishment and feeding her might help her understand he had no wish to harm her. He was half tempted to rouse her make her drink something at least but instead he settled for having everything ready for when she woke up. He made sure the lock on the door to the hall was secured and crawled into bed next to her. He allowed his fingers to trace the features of her face. Her brow, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw. He knew he loved her already, he sensed she would be a hard one to win over.

Rey

She woke up her head throbbing and her muscles aching. She opened her eyes to see grey morning light and knew she wasn’t where she was supposed to be. She froze, fear spiking and then she noticed the scent. The Alpha from the market. She sat up in the bed, a hand touching her wrist made her start and she scrambled for a corner, feeling woozy from the sudden movement and unable to get her bearings.

She crouched low, bared her teeth and hissed in the direction of the sound of movement and his scent.

“I won’t hurt you little one. You’re safe here.” His voice rumbled softly.

She didn’t believe him no place was safe when you were an Omega.

She noticed then that she was still wearing her shirt and leggings. She remembered her hoody had been lost to last night’s attacker, her boots were missing. It would be difficult for her to procure another pair. 

The Alpha came down to the floor and crouched in front of her. He was quite large, even for an Alpha. She would never be able to overpower him and she felt her hope die. She was still weak from dehydration and malnourishment she wouldn’t be able to out-run him for long. 

“I know you don’t believe me. I would anticipate nothing less from you, my Omega.” 

He offered her a glass of water off the nightstand she was wedged next to.

He took a sip, in a gesture to show it wasn’t poisoned and attempted to hand it to her. When she didn’t take it, he sighed, resigned, and set it on the floor in front of her.

“Drink, I know you’re dehydrated. Hungry too?”

That piqued her interest and she hated herself for it.

“I can get you food, but I need to know that you’re not going to try to escape or hurt yourself.”

He gestured to the glass in front of her and she gingerly picked it up and gulped it down. It was a poor move on her part. It didn’t stay down. She drank too fast on her empty stomach and it churned in protest. The Alpha moved quickly offering her a small garbage bin.

She heaved up a combination of water and bile. Her eyes teared up and her throat burned. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her whole body trembling. It was then the Alpha left the room, shutting the door behind him. _Alpha displeased_. She wouldn’t be able to leave without him noticing, not without knowing the lay out of the rest of his dwelling. 

She felt hopeless and helpless. More so than she had felt in a long time. She couldn’t stop the tears from escaping her eyes or the sobs that wracked her body.

He returned a few moments later with a tray of food and drink, she assumed things besides water, and had a thick blanket over his arm. 

He set the tray down on the nightstand and put the blanket on the bed, it made a strange rustling sound. He dared to venture closer to her, but she had no energy to fight so just stayed cowered in the corner. 

When he realized she wasn’t going to attack him he scooped her up rather easily and sat her at the head of the bed, he took a seat at the foot of the bed nearest to her.

“You don’t need to eat on the floor, you’re not an animal.” He gestured toward the tray and she looked at it. It had cuts of meat and cheese. There were little fruits and carrots. Everything was meticulously cut up into little bite sized pieces. There was another cup of water and a cup of orange liquid that she didn’t recognize as it was thick, and she couldn’t see through it. 

“Now I want you to eat and drink what you’re able. I know you’re hungry.” His fingers twitched like he wanted to do something with them to keep them occupied but instead left them resting on his lap. 

She picked up a blueish round fruit and held it up to him in question, she wasn’t quite ready to speak yet. Maybe he’d grow tired of her silence and let her go.

She watched a scowl twist his features as if disgusted, but he softened them when he realized that she noticed and flinched back away from him. She realized the scowl was not directed at her. Strange Alpha.

“That’s a blueberry. They’re quite sweet.” 

She put it into her mouth and chewed. It popped, the skin was thick for being such a small thing, and sweetness hit her tongue. She rather liked them and ate a few more.

She ate the cheese and meat next wanting to fill up on calories in case he took her tray away or withheld food as punishment. Growing up she had experienced both, and the tales of the old street Omegas were not reassuring.

She moved back to the fruit, she knew the raspberries, in the past she’d find bushes in her wanderings. She ate them and they reminded her of summer days exploring the outskirts of the city looking for junk to trade in. 

She took careful, small sips of water, not wanting to upset her stomach and he hummed at her approvingly.

She dared to glance up at him, for the first time really looking at his face. It was fairly angular with a big nose and other strong features. There were moles that dotted his face and his hair was thick and wavy and swept to one side. 

She took in the metallic smell of strong blockers and found herself surprised again. Any other Alpha in his position would have her knotted and mated by now. He was unpredictable and it made her uneasy.

She continued to eat when she picked up a yellow cube. At first, she though it was cheese, but it was too bright and wet to the touch. It must be another fruit. It was cut in a cube shape and she held it up to him like she did the blue berries.

“That’s a pineapple. Very sweet but acidic. Don’t eat too much at once or they can irritate your mouth.” He told her gently. She brought it up to her nose and smelled it before popping it into her mouth. She could feel the acid on her tongue as it filled her mouth with sweet juice, and she decided this was her all-time favorite food. She felt a grin cross her features and it seemed to surprise the Alpha as he huffed out a laugh.

“You like pineapples, I’ll keep that in mind.” She frowned now, realizing that he intended to keep her here.

She picked up the orange drink then and held it up to him.

He looked incredulous then and she set it down and backed away.

“No, No.” His gestured pleading, placating. “I’m not angry with you, little one. Just at what you’ve obviously been without.” He sighed wearily. “It’s orange juice. It’s sweet and tart and has a lot of vitamins in it.” 

She didn’t know if he was really this kind or if it was a trap. She wanted to believe that maybe he was good, if not misguided, but her trust was not easily given, not even to the frailest of the old Omegas. In her experience nobody was kind without expecting something in return. She felt like she was being fattened up for a slaughter.

She drank more water instead. She felt herself getting full, her stomach not used to so much food at one time. She looked at her plate sadly.

“You’re full? There’ll be more, promise.” He took the tray and she whimpered as if he had struck her.

He turned back to her and tilted his head as if thinking. 

“I can get you something to keep with you if that’ll make you feel better.” He left the room, shutting the door again and she felt sleepy, the food working her fear into exhaustion. 

The Alpha came back into the room emptyhanded.

“You look sleepy. Why don’t we get you settled in your suite?”

She tilted her head in confusion not understanding what that meant.

“It’s a space just for you.” She didn’t move, afraid of it being a trap.

He draped the noisy blanket over her legs, it was surprisingly heavy, and scooped her up again. 

She tried her best to hold herself away from him, so maybe she could scramble away if he stumbled. 

He took her into what she thought would be a closet, instead it was her own room. 

“There’s a small bathroom in there.” He pointed to the folding door on the other side of the room. “Though once you’re settled you can use the big bathroom, it’s really much nicer.” He set her on a pile of blankets.

“If you prefer a real bed, we can get you one, there just wasn’t time and I didn’t want to get you something you wouldn’t like.” Again, acting as if her opinion mattered. 

“There’s a some of my old clothes in the cabinet in the bathroom. They’re probably way too big for you but they’re clean. We can get you your own soon. There’s soaps and towels in there too.” He gave the room one last once over as if assessing it.

“I’ll let you rest and will be back in a few hours. I have some work to do.” He backed out of the room slowly and shut the door behind him. She heard the click of a lock and knew that she wasn’t going to be able to get out that way.

She finally gave herself a moment to look around the room. There was an abundance of blankets and pillows and a small cabinet made of mismatched wood. She glanced at the door before moving over to the cabinet. Maybe there would be something in there to protect herself with. 

She opened the door gingerly and was greeted with the sight of books and felt her eyes prickle. Omegas were not gifted books. There were crafting supplies too and she couldn’t help but feel touched. _Alpha provided, Alpha cares, go to Alpha._ She might have found a gold mine of an Alpha but there was still tha fear that everything would turn into a nightmare the moment she let her guard down. There was nothing overly useful in the room. She glanced around again, looking up at the ceiling expecting to see light fixtures with how bright it was in the room. Instead there wass a window, a window in the ceiling. Tears track down her cheeks. She would get to see the sun


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo

His heart was pounding, he was glad that he took those extra suppressants and blockers. Now was not the time to go into rut. The Omega was scared of him, she had every right to be. Now that she was safe, now that she was _home_ , he had a bit more time to impress her, woo her. At least until her heat, then he didn’t know if he would have the will power to control himself. 

He wanted to tear apart the world that had harmed _his_ Omega, keeping her from knowing what fucking blueberries were. He cleaned up what was left of her meal and fed himself before going up to the roof to work. Today was a staining day, so not terribly laborious. He knew he would have to eventually venture back to Rey’s nest to get her things. He needed to show her he was worth trusting. That meant providing for her and showing her that he valued her for more than just her ability to take a knot. As he worked, he looked at the skylight, wondering what she was doing. He was half tempted to go and gaze down at her but thought that may not be the best way to gain her trust. 

The evening air was starting to cool when he went back downstairs. He walked quickly to his bathroom and showered, washing the sweat off him. Stinking of sweat and chemicals would not appeal to her.

He quickly went to work fixing them something to eat. Chicken with pasta. He remembered her forlorn look when he took the tray away, so he made sure to put a box of crackers and jar of peanut butter on a aside to put in her room later. He really did want her to eat whenever she wanted. She was so small Once they were mated, he had no plans to keep her locked away like a prisoner. 

When everything was cooked, he went and knocked gently at her door. It was then that he realized that he never asked her for her name. 

“It’s time to eat. I’m going to open the door okay?” Silence. He wondered how long she would keep that up, he knew she could talk, he had watched her speak to the slick peddler. 

He opened the door then and seen that she had balled herself up into the corner. It looked like she had washed up and put on clean clothes. She wore one of his old sweaters and a pair of shorts that he kept around despite them being too tight in the thigh. 

He noted that the blankets formed a long strip in the middle of the room, as if she was trying to lay in the sun, was she cold? He could certainly turn down the air conditioning. 

“It’s time to eat, you can eat at the table with me if you’d like.” He watched her look at him skeptically.

He left the door open and backed out of the room and walked toward the kitchen. He dished up their plates, making sure there was extra chicken on the girl’s.

When he turned to walk toward the table, he saw her clinging to the door frame like a it was a buoy in a storm.

He set her plate down a respectable distance from his own but still positioning himself between her and the front door in case she tried to make a break for it.

He sat down and she slowly stepped closer, he watched her scent the air and that seemed to draw her in. She sat down on the edge of her chair and looked down at her plate and before glancing up at him. Her hazel eyes wide with uncertainty.

“Go on, don’t hold back on my account. Eat.”

She dug in with the plastic fork he had left for her. She seemed much more enthusiastic than when he had offered her food earlier. She must have been feeling a bit better, he hoped she was less afraid. His inner Alpha preened.

She gave a little hum as she chewed and his ears pricked, it brought a smile to his face.

“Good?” She looked at him, her face becoming serious again and she nodded. “If there’s ever something that you don’t like please tell me. There’s no sense in cooking you something you won’t eat.” She scowled at him then and opened her mouth as if to respond but she quickly shut it again and turned her attention back to her food.

“I’m going back to the market tonight. I need to get you some suppressants.” That made her pause and he watched emotions wash over her face as if she was a kaleidoscope, showing him an array of feelings. Shock, relief, fear, disgust, until finally closing off and giving him nothing. 

“It would be nice if I knew your name, too.” He paused gauging her reaction.

“I’m Kylo by the way.” He offered her his hand, which she at least glanced at before her eyes moved back to her plate, closing back in on herself. He had apparently pushed too far.

“I plan on going back to your nest within the next few days, so I can get your thing and bring them to you. Is there a key?” This was definitely a bridge too far, as she stopped eating and got up, backing away from him. Oh no. He felt his inner Alpha panicking, wanting to give chase.

She went into her room, shutting the door behind her. He looked forlornly at her unfinished food, well that would not do. He waited a good hour, in case she came back out, before putting away the leftovers. He decided he’d given her enough time and knocked on her door announcing his entrance. She had her blankets in the far corner and was curled up, he could hardly tell she was in there she was so cocooned. Well, at least she approved of the bedding, even if it was to hide from him.

He set the tray of crackers and peanut butter down on the cabinet.

“You didn’t finish your food. So, there’s more for when you’re ready.” He gestured toward the tray. “There’s leftovers in the fridge if you want them later. I am going to the market, but only until I can get you some suppressants and then I’ll be back.” He sighed she hadn’t moved but her eyes watched him intently.

“I’ll check on you when I get back. Is there anything else you would need?” He didn’t expect a response but waited for one anyway. Getting none, he exited the room.

Rey

He had followed her. She knew that now. It wasn’t just lingering Alpha scent and frayed nerves. If she escaped, she would need to find a new nest. She worked diligently after he left in trying to fashion a weapon with anything that that was lying around. It ended up being a small nail from the wall trim taped to an unsharpened pencil from her craft supplies. 

She made up the bedding, so it looked like she was still in it and crouched low in the corner across from the door and waited for him to return. 

He knocked again announcing his entrance and opened the door and that’s when she sprang. Leaping up at him in an attempt to maim his face. He was quick though, grabbing her arm as it came down, changing the trajectory, it didn’t hit its intended mark.

“Fuck.” He cursed, attempting to twist her around so she couldn’t bite or scratch him. That was her mistake, thinking she could take him by surprise.

He succeeded in twisting her around his face buried in the nape of her neck, he could bite her now and it would be over, she would be attached to him forever. She panicked and squirmed attempting to break free. She was terrified of what he would do to her now.

Instead of biting her he made purring noises. Causing her to relax against him despite herself. 

He finally wrestled her weapon away, throwing it into the room behind him. 

“Good omega,” he soothed. Brushing her hair from her face. She struggled against him again. 

“I’m sure today has been overwhelming.” He nuzzled her scent gland. “I don’t want to hurt you, you’re my perfect mate, it is my job to serve you. To protect you. It isn’t safe out there for you. I _will_ not live here comfortably while you starve in the street.” He pressed his cheek into her scent gland, a calming gesture between family members and mates, and she went limp. She couldn’t ever remember anyone doing that for her. She began to sob out of fear or self-pity she wasn’t sure.

He shushed her and sat down in her nest with her, cradling her against him. He ran his fingers through her hair and purred. It was then she noticed the metallic tang of blood in the air and she turned toward the scent and saw she had left a long scratch on his face. Any other Alpha would have snapped her neck for the impertinence, instead Kylo comforted her. She watched him touch his hand to his face, wincing a bit with the sting. 

“It’ll heal.” He shrugged. “If you try to fight me after I’ve fed you, it means you’d fight anyone who’d try to take you. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He looked near prideful at her and she shivered at the praise. _Alpha is pleased._

Kylo

When the girl finally fell asleep, he carefully extricated himself from her nest and covered her up with the weighted blanket. It was supposed help anxious Omegas, he hoped it was true. He shut the light off as he left the room. He hoped that she would take her medication, but he’d try again in the morning. His inner Alpha was not a fan of the suppressants, but he would not risk her going into heat sooner than necessary, and with well-matched pairs both needed to be on suppressants to help tame their designations. He would need to find a way to get her birth control, too. Pills were of common use but less reliable than an implant. However, an Implant would require a mating bite and leaving the house. Neither he was willing to risk right now. He wondered if that was something he could procure at the market but his Alpha hissed about there being risks. _Protectmateprotectpups._

He went into his bathroom to clean the scratch on his face. He looked in the mirror to find the cut deeper than he thought. His face was a mess with drops of blood. His inner Alpha swelled with pride. Omega was strong, she’d fight for herself, fight for their children. Most Alphas would take offense, but he would wear this as a badge of honor. He cleaned himself up and picked up her weapon. A pencil taped to a nail. It was small and must have come from the baseboard. She was clever and resourceful too. He smiled softly, dismantling the weapon so she could have the pencil back.

He crawled into bed, thinking of his Omega, yearning for when they could share a bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an emotional roller coaster, buckle up

Rey

She awoke to bright sunlight streaming in through the window and grinned before she caught herself, it had been a year since she had last experienced that. She looked around her, there was still food on the tray and her stomach gave a rumble, not used to the sight. 

She moved quietly over to it and spread the peanut butter generously over a cracker before shoving it all in her mouth. She had forgotten how thick and gooey it was as she tried to swallow it. She picked up a cup off the tray and took it into the bathroom to fill it with water so she could wash it down. 

When she reentered the bedroom, she realized it was him who had caught her by surprise this time. He stood there, his eyes watching her fondly. She wished she could despise him it would be easier really. But he had already shown her more kindness than she had seen in her whole life. She did her best to ignore her biology, his own suppressants and blockers aiding her in that.

“I have your suppressants for you. You should probably take two today since you missed your dose yesterday. They’re middle of the road ones. They didn’t have any high-end ones last night.” She relaxed she had always gotten the cheapest ones she could find. Maybe this Alpha would be a good way to survive.

“Come eat. I didn’t know what you’d like so I have a few different things for you to try.”

Again, he backed out of her space like she was the threat. The smell of food wafted to her and her stomach grumbled. He was seated at the table like he was yesterday. There was an assortment of food on her plate, eggs, meats, fruits, and toast. The orange juice made it back again along with glass of milk.

She sat hesitantly on the edge of the chair. She picked up the orange juice, her curiosity getting the better of her. She took a sip and her mouth was flooded with a mix of sweet and tart. She swallowed and smacked her lips and he gave her a toothy grin. This time he didn’t say anything about her enjoyment of the food he provided, but he obviously paid attention to every reaction she made.

She decided to test him then, giving obvious signs to what she enjoyed. Would that item reappear? How soon? How much? If she was trapped here with him, she might as well see what she could get out of it. Her fear was gradually giving way to see the opportunity in front of her. It was happening faster than she had anticipated. 

After she had ate her fill, he set down two little white pills on the table.

“Your suppressants.” He gestured toward a pill bottle next to him. “You can see it if you want. But I feel safer keeping them on me, I worry that you’d try to hurt yourself.” She scrunched her nose at him. Didn’t he know that if she took too many the worst that would happen is that she’d throw up? 

She snorted and gave a testy sigh. She was going to have to give in and speak, she wanted control over her dosing.

“That’s not how that works.” Her voice raspy from disuse.

He looked at her startled with surprise.

“They’d only serve to make me throw up and would have potential for more lifelong damage than immediate.” She shut her mouth then. He considered her for a moment.

“Alright then.” He handed her the bottle. She couldn’t help but be surprised. 

“Do I get to learn your name today?” She turned away from him, looking across the room, taking in some of her surroundings. She noticed then another door, it didn’t have a peep hole like the one next to the kitchen.

“That’s access to the roof. I have a work area up there.” Her heart fluttered, unsure if she was excited about another means of escape or the prospect of just being outside.

“There is access to a fire escape up there. I don’t mind you going up while I work. But you’ll tell me your name first.” She set her jaw in determination. He would not get that from her, allowing him to use her name felt intimate, felt like she was giving up.

“Ok, I get it. But the offer stands… When you’re ready.” He sighed then.

When she was done, she slinked back into her room, not wishing him to think her comfortable in his presence. She left the door open though curious what he’d do. She grabbed one of the books in her cupboard, it was paperback, a romance novel by the looks of it. These were easier to find and she read them often, simple pleasures that allowed her to transport herself into someone else’s world.

She let herself get lost for a moment in the story, the sound of clattering plates fading into the background.

Kylo

He put away breakfast and washed dishes. He had taken pride that she had ate so well this morning and so gleefully, too. He would have to make sure he had plenty of juice and fruit in the house since she seemed to have taken such a liking to it. She seemed to eat the meats indiscriminately, so he gathered she didn’t have preference in what he offered her. He was even more pleased that she had left the door to her room open. She didn’t close herself away, but he also wasn’t sure if he was being tested. He smirked the clever girl was trying to get him to trust her. 

When he was done cleaning up, he went to her doorway, she was curled up and reading a book. She had moved her nest to be in the sunlight. She had put her T shirt back on and she had rolled her sleeves up. She wasn’t cold the other day, and she wasn’t cold now she was basking in the light. He thought back to her little nest and thought about how starved she must have been to see the sun. It made him want to offer her a tour of the rooftop.

He stopped himself he knew he had to wait, but it did give him an idea. While he was working, she could bask in the sunlight and read. He decided then on making her a gift. 

He cleared is throat to gain her attention. She startled and put her book down.

“I’ll be going to go work for a bit, I won’t be far. Do you need anything?” She just stared at him. He gathered that was a no. 

“I’ll be back to feed you lunch.”

He shut the door behind him and locked it. He hated that she was trapped in there but felt like he didn’t have much of a choice. He told himself that it was temporary and that he would be able to hear if there was trouble. 

He worked for a few hours, starting the cuts on the piece he was making for her.

Rey

She had finished her book and was showered by the time Kylo opened the door for her lunch. She scrunched her nose at the chemical smell sticking to him. He must have noticed her reaction.

“Sorry, I make furniture so I may occasionally smell like wood stain or varnish.” He gave by way explanation. She nodded and it interested her that he worked with his hands. “I’ll shower before dinner.”

They ate in comfortable silence and she went to her room after she was done eating. He locked her in again promising to get her at dinner time.

Rey spent the afternoon napping in the sunlight. She was still used to sleeping during the day. She was startled awake when Kylo knocked on her door.

She came out to see beef cut up into cubes. It had been a long time since she had seen cuts of beef and she sat down readily, not even hesitating before taking a bite and chewing enthusiastically, humming while she savored the flavors. 

She ate all of her meat and was disappointed when she had finished it. 

“Here.” Kylo said and tipped the meat from his plate onto hers. “I can eat something else. I’m glad you like steak though, we can have that more often.” She felt tears prick her eyes and her chin wobble as she took in a breath.

“I mean it, eat. Please.” So, she did, pride seemed to wash over him in waves at her enjoyment and it was such a strange fragile thing to her that she felt the pull to acknowledge it.

“Rey.” She said barely above a whisper.

“What?” He asked gently.

“Rey. My name is Rey. R-E-Y.”

“Rey.” He said almost reverently. A soft smile forming on his lips. 

When they were done eating, he was putting their plates in the sink when he stopped to look at her.

“Rey. I really meant that I want to go get your stuff. I can’t imagine that door was unlocked, you’re too smart for that.” 

A compliment. She felt one of the walls go back up and she shook her head. “I would pick it.”

He let out a breath. “I don’t know how to do that. So, it may have to wait a bit.” His mouth made a strange movement, almost like he was disappointed.

“Was there anything important in there? I don’t want you to be without anything.”

She shook her head, there wasn’t anything that couldn’t be replaced. She had always lived a transient life nothing was her own, she had learned that the hard way. Thinking it was meant that it wouldn’t be for long. She honestly didn’t know why he would fuss over any of it. 

She wandered over to the door that she had noticed at breakfast and tried the handle.

“Not tonight. I want to go out and get you a few things. Plus, I have a bit of a project going.” He paused for a moment. “Give me a few days to get it done and I’ll take you up. You can spend the whole day up there, while I work, if you want.”

She didn’t know if the delay was him testing her, being cautious, or he never meant it to begin with. She couldn’t believe that he was actually being genuine, it would be a while before he convinced her life was not a trap.

“Are you going to the market?” Stores were expensive and she had only gone in one a few times in her life.

“No. Why?”

She paused, considering him. She didn’t want to tell him, but she also didn’t want to die locked in that room.

“If your shopping habits have changed someone will notice, and it will put a mark on you. Especially when you’ve suddenly purchased middle of the road suppressants and requested high end ones.” She quieted, letting him take that information in. 

“I didn’t consider that. I’ve never actually bought anything there before this week.”

This caught her by surprise, Alphas of all types came to the market. They came for suppressants, birth control for their mistresses, cheap clothes for their families, stolen goods, hard to acquire foods, and Omegas ripe for the taking, anything really.

His hand rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks and ears went red with embarrassment.

“I would go sometimes to look around. I never purchase anything there, not until this week. Not until…” He trailed off flushed with embarrassment and it took her a moment to catch her meaning. He meant her slick, he had purchased it. She couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised, but it made sense why he was so persistent on tracking her. 

But if he’d never bought slick before let alone anything else, it meant no other omegas. At least not ones that weren’t protected by wealth or status.

“Why me?” She asked abruptly, unsure if she wanted the answer.

He shrugged and it was the first thing she was ready to believe from him. She had felt it too the first time she caught his scent.

“I think you’re my perfect mate.” He said sheepishly.

She snorted in derision. “That’s a fairy tale for children and house Omegas.” She said bitterly. She would know, she had several well-worn stories in her janitor’s closet.

He gave a chuff. “Maybe, but it still feels true.”

The silence stretched between them then. 

“Thank you, for not feeding me to the wolves.” He stated, in a tone Rey could only interpret as sincerity.

She narrowed her eye at him

“If you don’t come back. I die.” With that she turned away from him and walked into her room. She closed the door herself this time. She wanted him to feel her fear for a moment. 

She didn’t hear him leave that night, nor did she hear the click of the lock. She waited up listening for it. The moon was over her window by the time she fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo

Rey had made her point _very_ clear to him the other night. So clear that he left her door unlocked in penance. So, clear that he stayed up all night berating himself and he made a point to not leave her alone at the apartment with her locked away. 

In the following days, he offered to let her pick out her own things, but she gave him a cold shoulder and acted disinterested. Groceries he could get delivered if needed, and he probably would by the time the week was out. He ordered clothes online along with some other necessities for her.

He had finally finished the roof project for Rey and was planning to take her up today. He had made a breakfast of waffles with fruit and bacon on the side. She did need her protein, after all. 

He had been unlocking her door in the morning as he was getting up and would only knock on her door if she hadn’t joined him by the time breakfast was ready. He tried to allow her some freedoms, but it was hard when he was constantly afraid that she would bolt if his back was turned. 

She hadn’t talked as much and would clam up if she caught him asking too many questions. He hoped that she would accept his gift. 

When she came out, she looked like she hadn’t slept well the night before. 

“Are you feeling ok?” He asked. He went to put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, but she flinched away from him.

“Hey, I just want to make sure you’re not sick.” She allowed him to touch her then. She didn’t feel hot or clammy and for a moment he thought she might have leaned into his touch. He did not dare let himself hope.

He watched her eat with slightly less enthusiasm than previous days. She did ask him about the strawberries before taking a bite of one, but didn’t spend as much time relishing in their flavor. He scented the air she didn’t smell like heat. Maybe she just hadn’t slept well.

“It’s a big day today.” He offered quietly.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes as if not understanding what he meant.

“It’s roof top day. I’m pretty sure the weather will be great. They’re not calling for rain and it’s not supposed to be too hot.” Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked to the door.

“I plan on being up there until lunch to finish some projects, so you may want to take what you’ll need for the morning.” She shoveled a few more bites into her mouth before going into her room. She brought back a book, a blanket and a pillow. He smiled softly to himself as he grabbed her a few snacks and a bottle of juice.

She waited eagerly by the door and he opened it for her. She eyed him uncertainly and he gestured for her to go ahead of him. 

He followed her up and she paused when she got to the top. He watched her look around in awe. It felt like he had pleased her and he signed in relief, relishing in the moment. He put his hands on her shoulders to nudge her forward and gestured toward a little corner next to his supply shed.

She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

“I made that for you. I hope you like it. I’ve gathered from the last few days that you like to read and so I thought a comfortable place for you to do that....” He had built her an oversized lounge chair with extra wide arms so she could use them as a side table if she needed.

He walked up to it and lifted and lowered the back. “You can move it to whatever makes you the most comfortable.” She suddenly looked sad and he was afraid that he had done something wrong. 

“If you don’t like the cushion, we can get you a different one. That was just what I had lying around. If the sun is too much, we’ll get you an umbrella.” He could feel himself rambling now, his confidence gone from her still staring at him, her expression unreadable. “We can put little garden boxes up here, too if you’d prefer. You can grow your own things.” She dropped her things on the lounger and turned back to him. She paused and he held his breath half waiting for her to hit him. Instead she took one tentative step towards him to close the distance and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He let out a whoosh of air in relief and tentatively wrapped his arms around her, afraid she’d disappear like smoke if he moved to fast. He allowed his chin to rest on her head and for the first time since her arrival he allowed himself to wallow in her scent, he could smell it despite the combination of blockers and suppressants, it soothed him.

“Thank you.” She whispered into his chest. If he wouldn’t have been so focused on her he would have missed it.

“You’re welcome.” She pulled away then and he released her, sighing at the loss. She set the chair up to her liking and settled in. The small wet drop on his shirt right over his heart did not go unnoticed and he felt the tugging of that string again. 

He worked the day away while Rey read. A few times he caught her peering at him over her book but didn’t draw attention to it.

Rey

She had never been given something so grand before. Growing up people had made her things, a hat, mittens, a sandwich. Things that were practical and useful, things that she outgrew, lost, had stolen, or wore out. Things that didn’t take much time or resources, things that didn’t last. She had to hold back the sob at the gesture and hid her face in his chest. It baffled her that he had the nerve to think she didn’t like it. 

She sat in her own little corner of the world and read. She pulled her leggings up so her skin could soak in all of the sun. She struggled with staying focused on the page, with him working right in front of her. She knew he was strong and powerful. But watching the muscles play under the fabric of his shirt while he moved around wood boards or worked on assembling what appeared to be a table. 

She didn’t speak again all morning, while he worked quietly.

When they went down for lunch she watched as he meticulously cut things up for her, even the things that didn’t really need it. She couldn’t help but recognize the contrast of what her life had been here in a handful of days versus how her whole life had been on the street. He had said perfect mates and that meant he intended on biting her, it made hair raise up on her neck, some strange combination of indignance and excitement. 

She pulled herself from her thought and looked up at him in time to catch him tear his gaze away from her. She was starting to let her guard down. 

As she ate her lunch, she had a hard time identifying why it would be bad. She reminded herself that he had kidnapped her. She wondered if he was the one Plutt was eyeing but he seemed fairly naïve about the market, he didn’t seem to have the connections to make that work.

The other part said that it would be an inevitability. Her lot in life was always going to involve her getting taken, sold, and forcibly mated. She could not freely exist in this society without a mating bite and even then, the world was still a dangerous place for an Omega. He offered her safety, food, shelter. She’d be a fool to run away from this. The sunlight this morning felt like freedom, even if it was an illusion.

When they went back up, she found herself dozing off. Between the heat of the sun and the poor sleep the previous night, she could not keep herself awake. She felt herself drifting until she did. It was a strange dream. She found herself walking through a maze of doors. She opened them as she went, each one revealing some horrifying piece of her past. The disappearance of the parents she barely remembered, growing up feral on the street, other kids picking on her because of her dirty clothes, avoiding capture by the government agency, her first heat, Plutt. All a never-ending cycle of pain and fear, she tried to run from it but found she couldn’t move, and she wailed trying to get away. 

“Rey, Rey. Wake up. Wake up Rey.” She found herself swathed in heat and she gasped, panting for breath. Kylo moved so she was cradled against his chest. He brushed hair away from her sweat dampened and tear stained face. She knew she should pull away, instinct said to get away, that only danger lay ahead. Instead she sunk into it and let herself be held, this was a different feeling from the other day, this wasn’t to placate and control, this was to soothe and to nurture and she could not remember ever experiencing it. So, she held on and leaned in, gripping his shirt, afraid that he would go away like sand through her fingers. She was so tired of being alone.

Kylo

Kylo had noticed Rey drifting off. He had paid enough attention to know that she did usually nap in the afternoon and with how tired she appeared that morning he was not going to disturb her. When she did fall asleep, he watched her a bit as he continued his work. 

It didn’t seem like too long later before she was mumbling. He turned to respond to her to see her twitching, her mumbles becoming distressed, her face contorting with some sort of discomfort. Then he recognized the anxious sour smell and dropped everything. He knelt down next to her, attempting to gently rouse her to no avail. He sat on the edge of the chair and lifted her up pressing her face to his chest, his heart beating wildly wanting to extinguish the invisible threat.

She gasped then and he spoke softly to her to try and comfort her. He lifted her and rearranged them, so he was laying back in the chair cradling her. He knew it was a risk, that she might retreat to her room or her internal walls and never come out again. However, not comforting her felt like a sin against everything he wanted to build with her. He didn’t allow himself to truly relax, not until she relaxed into him, clinging to his shirt. He allowed himself to wrap his arms fully around her and nuzzled her hair as he let out a sigh of contentment.

He didn’t say anything, afraid the spell would break. Eventually he took the risk and moved, he reached for a cup of water he had brought up, keeping her cradled to his chest. He held it up to her, thinking she would take it. Instead she put her lips on the edge pushed the bottom up so it would tip. He took the hint and keeping it tipped to her before pulling it back. His inner Alpha preened but he still feared the progress would be short lived.

They stayed like that on the roof until the sun abated and the air cooled. He shifted to get up, it really was time to go downstairs and have dinner. He stood cradling her to his chest and made his way to the door. She stiffened in his arms, but he kept her held tightly to him. He carefully made his way down the stairs and laid her on the sofa, he realized as he set her down that she still had his shirt in an iron grip. 

“I’m just going to go get us something to eat and then I’ll be right back I promise.” She released her grip and relaxed against the cushions and he readjusted the blanket that she was still tangled in. He decided on something simple hoping she’d let him feed her. He set up a plate for them to share with meats and cheese and fruit. He grabbed a big glass of water and sat down next to her. 

He held out a piece of meat to her which she took with her hand. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She perceived the slight shift of emotion and looked stricken.

He took in a breath, scooted a bit closer and tried again, offering her pineapple this time and putting it against her lips. Her eyes met his for a moment in silent question. This time she took it, her teeth sinking into the fresh of the fruit before her lips closed around it. He shivered as her lips brushed his thumb and he couldn’t help the pleased smile that swept across his face. He could tell she was gauging his reactions and seemed to relax a bit, the hurt ebbing away. He then fed himself a bite before giving her another. 

She relaxed more as they formed a steady rhythm. Him giving her bites of food and him taking a few for himself. They were down to the last piece when she swiped it off the plate. She held it in between her fingers and considered it a moment before looking up at him. He watched her chest rise with an inhale and she got up onto her knees, leaning over him a bit. His lips parted in surprise unsure of what she was going to do but enraptured by it all the same. 

With a wicked grin she popped it into her mouth and bolted from the couch towards her room. Instinct took over and he gave chase, her giggles like music to his hears. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and sunk down with her to her nest. She stiffened and the air smelled sour again. Too far. Too fast. He pulled back like she burned him, and she turned onto her back and scooted away, teeth bared.

“I’m sorry, I…” But the damage was done. Her terror quickly turned sorrowful. Like she had no better idea of what happened than he did.

“I’m not a good Omega.” She said solemnly her chin on her knees, arms hugging her legs. 

“No, you’re not. You’re perfect.” He draped her weighted blanket over her form and got up and left her alone, unsure of how to make things better and unwilling to make them worse. He left her door unlocked again. 

That night when he showered, he took himself in hand thinking about the devilish smirk that played on Rey’s lips and her small frame pressed into his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don't like this then I think I've read the room wrong.

Rey

The next few days they she tip-toed around him. She knew she had taken things too far. Her Omega instincts to tease and draw out his Alpha overriding her good sense. For the next three days she kept to herself, only going to the roof in the morning with him. The look of resigned rejection on his face when she didn’t go up that first day after lunch wrenched her heart, but she would not allow herself to give into her baser instincts. 

Today however, he hadn’t gone up to work. 

She eyed him warily over her book. She took to reading on the couch when he was in the apartment, this particular book she had read twice already but had run out of new material. 

“You read a lot.” He observed. “You’ve had to have read that book all the way through already.”

“This is my fourth time.” His eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

“I have other books if you want, they’re in my room.” He sensed her hesitation. “Would you like me to just put my bookshelf in your room? I don’t read as often as I used to.”

She nodded her lip wedged between her teeth.

“Ok, then.”

He strode swiftly into his room and she heard some rummaging. Then a loud bang and books crashing to the floor. Then another bang, then watched as he maneuvered the massive bookshelf through his door and then into hers. She got up gingerly off the couch and peered into the room as he set it along their shared wall. She peeked back into his room to see a trail of books, about half of them had fallen in the move.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“What, I thought I could balance them all.” He said panting.

She shook her head at him and went into his room to start picking up after him.

She had started a little pile in her lap when she picked up a book on Alpha/ Omega biology, she turned and looked at him leaning against the door frame.

“I can read this?”

“Of course. I got it to help me learn about you.”

She examined the cover and opened to a few pages that had been dog eared.

*Omega nutritional needs. 

Another section

*Comforting an Omega.

And another

*How to control your Omega

Only this section had a big X’s through every page and paragraph.

She looked up at him then.

His eyes met hers, more steadily than they had since the rooftop day.

“That’s not what I want.” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry about your face.” She said suddenly. 

A laugh tumbled out of him, like a pressure had been lifted. 

“In general? Or because of the scratch you left?” 

She couldn’t recall him laughing before and it was contagious. 

“The scratch, obviously.”

“Well, I couldn’t blame you I had it coming. I basically…” He grew serious then, as if he was just realizing that his kidnapping her was exactly that. He ran his hand through his hair, a very serious expression on his face. 

“You must hate me.”

Rey opened her mouth as if to respond but didn’t know where to begin. She didn’t hate him.

“I kidnapped you off the street and locked you in a room, under some delusion like you’re a guest, like love can grow from that and that you’re not really a prisoner here.” He looked like he was going to be sick, but Rey remained frozen in place unsure of how to respond. _Comfort Alpha_. She didn’t know how.

He turned abruptly and strode out into the living room and opened the door to the hall. Was he kicking her out? As much as she was still half-heartedly looking for a means of escape, this hurt her deeply. _Alpha doesn’t want you_. 

She couldn’t help herself as a stray tear slid down her cheek. 

“I understand. You don’t want me. I’ll go.” She went into her room to grab her things but realized there was nothing to take. None of this was hers, not really. She looked mournfully at the strip of sunlight and new it would be dangerous to leave now, but he seemed anxious to have her gone. She tried to compose herself but couldn’t stop crying, errant tears turning into sobs. When she turned, Kylo was her doorway looking devastated.

"How could you think I don't want you?” He asked, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

Couldn’t he see nobody ever wanted her? She was good for nothing up until a year ago when she presented and now, she was only good for one thing. It made sense really that he hadn’t mated her yet. She wasn’t a good Omega. He was a good Alpha and she had failed him. She couldn’t answer him only, and only cried harder and gestured toward the front door and crumpled into a sobbing heap on the floor. She hid her face in her knees, shame faced.

She felt herself be lifted up and carried. Not until Kylo sat down and adjusted himself around her did she realize that he had put them in his bed. She felt wet droplets cooling on her neck and realized that he was crying too. 

“I’m sorry Rey. So, so, so Sorry.” He sniffled into her shoulder. She turned into him pressing her face into his chest. “I don’t want you to leave. I just don’t want you to feel like a prisoner here.” He cupped her cheeks then and tilted her face to look at him. His thumbs wipe away her tears.

“New arrangement.” He choked out. “You have free reign. You can leave or stay. I’ll get a key made for you. You can come and go as you see fit. I’ll still provide for you like you’re _my_ Omega. But I understand if you don’t want to be that.” 

She sniffled out a sob of surprise and brought her hands up to his face. She wiped away the tears off of his cheeks. She traced the features of his forehead and nose, when she moved to his cheekbones, he closed his eyes and nuzzled into her hand savoring it as if it were never going to happen again. A moment of boldness took over her and she leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

His eyes popped open in surprise and he stilled, as if he was afraid moving would make her disappear. She hid her face in his neck, it was the closest that she had ever brought herself to his mating gland and nuzzled it attempting to soothe him. He let out a whimper and his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him tightly. 

“I don’t know how you’ll forgive me.” He said, voice thick with emotion.

She pulled back to look at his face.

“You haven’t been cruel. It was always my fate to be snatched up by some Alpha.” He growled at the idea. “You’ve been kind.” She sniffled. “Shown me understanding. You had every right to snap my neck when I attacked you and you comforted me instead.” He brushed the hair away from her temple and behind her ear. He seemed to be thinking in his head now, so she leaned forward and pressed her face into his chest, he relaxed then, realizing that she wasn’t going anywhere. Not yet anyway. 

They rested like that, snuggled together, Kylo purring contentedly. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished chapters are getting closer to work in progress chapters so updates may slow down after this. But I'm also impulsive and have very little self-control, so we'll see.

Kylo

He awoke with a start the comforting weight of Rey was no longer a presence on his chest. Maybe she took him at his word and left. It would serve him right for what he did to her. He was lost in his self-loathing and self-pity when he was alerted to a noise. He got up and walked out into the living room to see Rey struggling with the finer points of cutting up a melon. 

She must have heard him because she looked up at him like a kid caught stealing sweets. 

“I’m sorry… I just… I just thought you might like something to eat.” 

He couldn’t help but grin like a fool. “You stayed?” She nodded, chewing her lip nervously. “I’m glad.” He said.

She went back to struggling with her task.

“Here, let me show you.” He walked up to her and gently took the knife out of her hand. 

“Don’t peel it like an apple, you’ll be doing that forever and probably lose a thumb.” He bit back a laugh. “Plus, there’s seeds that need to be scooped out.”

He showed her how to cut off the ends and then cut it in half before scooping out the seeds. He went to throw them away.

“Isn’t that wasteful?” She asked her eyes a bit wide.

He looked down at the seeds in his hand. 

“Well, we could try to grow a few.” He thought about how people ate pumpkin seeds. “We could maybe try baking them?” He shrugged unsure. “I can see if people eat this type, I know they eat others.”

She smiled eagerly and nodded. 

They set the seeds aside and he continued with his lesson on cutting a muskmelon. He liked that it gave him a chance to touch her. Teaching her how to hold the knife properly for cutting. He gathered that she knew best how to hold a knife in self-defense. He allowed himself to boldly cup her hands in his while they scooped the melon cubes into a bowl. 

His inner Alpha was not nearly so sullen when she accepted his touch and didn’t push him away or cower from him. He even preened a bit when she leaned into him, letting lose a laugh when she realized he swooped down to steal a piece of melon from her fingers, as it traveled to her own mouth. 

Despite his Alpha’s insistence he kept things light. Easy playful touches that she could pull away from if she wanted. Making sure he gave her enough assurance, so she knew she was wanted. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. The look of resigned hurt on her face when he said she could leave. He’d rather die than be the reason she felt that way again.

When they were cleaned up from the fruit cutting, he sent her to sit on the couch while he made them steaks and eggs, he made sure to cook extra meat for her. It felt like a celebration.

Rey

They had passed the next few days comfortably. Rey would help around the house in the morning before going up to the roof with Kylo. She would come down before him and fix their lunch and he continued to fix their dinners. She had always been cynical of domesticated Omegas that cooked and cleaned but it didn’t feel like she was being subservient, she felt like his partner. She did things because she wanted to, not because he demanded or even asked her to.

She learned more about Kylo’s business. He would create made to order pieces, mostly on word of mouth, and then use the rest of his time to make pieces to sell online or in different shops around town. He seemed to make decent money and her inner Omega seemed very smug about that fact. She was even more smug when she could lean in the chair, he made her and watch him work. He had also offered to show her how to do things herself so she could make her own pieces if she wanted.

She shared with him about her past, not in any great detail but she wanted him to know her connections to Plutt and that selling her slick was not a usual activity for her, nor was it something she actually wanted to do. Kylo didn’t judge her or act disgusted and she was relieved.

He continued to find reasons to touch her and she found that she enjoyed it and would touch him in return. She didn’t know what shifted. She just knew that she was choosing to be here and it was like a weight had lifted off of her.

“Kylo?” She asked as he sanded over some small pieces to make another chair.

“Hmmm?” He glanced at her and stood up, stretching his back from being bent over his work.

“What happened?” She paused nervously flattening a dog-eared corner of one of his books. “The night you brought me here?” She watched him frown in thought and do that thing with his lips when he was deciding on how to answer her.

“I should probably start before then…” He set down his tools and sat at the foot of her lounger and brought her foot into his lap, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her ankle. “Sometimes I would go to the market to wander. I felt drawn there, like there was something there for me… A couple nights before I… I took you…” He grimaced, still resenting himself for his actions. “I went to the market and was drawn to Plutt’s stall by your scent. I bought your jar and brought it home.” 

She found her curiosity rising but didn’t pursue that line of questioning.

“I knew without even opening the jar that you were _my_ omega.” He seemed unable to say that without the possessive tone and it made her shiver. “I had never felt that about anyone. I knew I needed to find you before I lost you. I knew that you couldn’t be safe if you were selling your…” His cheeks turned red. “So, the next night I went, and I couldn’t sense you were there, but I watched Plutt’s stall for a bit, just to see if I could figure him out. I could tell that he was dangerous but that he didn’t physically have control of you.” He looked her in the eye with an intensity that she had yet to see. “I would have done anything to get you away from him, if it had come to that.”

He took a cleansing breath, releasing the anger over the idea of her belonging to someone else or being in danger.

“The next night I went back again, to see if you would return. I scented you and saw you hiding in the shadows of the market. I think you scented me, and you left. So, I followed. I was more curious than anything that night. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I knew that I’d eventually have to find a way to interact with you… I don’t know.” He shook his head at a loss. “I really didn’t have a very good plan.” He shrugged.

“The next night was the night I took you. I went to the market, not sure if you’d return but I at least knew how to find you if you didn’t. And you were there arguing with Plutt. You seemed to be drawing the attention of others, and I saw the trap be set for you. So, when you ran, I got in their way and threatened them, they were mostly Betas. They didn’t seem to be overly interested in a fight with someone who could actually take them.”

Rey wasn’t surprised by that, Plutt and his men were all cowards where it counted, but it didn’t make them less dangerous for it.

“So, I tracked you down, you hadn’t gone far and had actually gone in the opposite direction of your nest. When I came into the alley, you stood up and you hit your head. I was able to get to you to catch you and I carried you home.”

_Home._

She leaned over and reached out to him, touching his arm reassuringly. 

“Can I ask one more thing?” She bit her lip nervously and squinted at him in the bright afternoon sun.

“Go for it.”

“What did you do with the jar?” She bit back a teasing smile genuinely wanting to know but also loving how not only his cheeks, but ears turned a lovely shade of red. He was a strange Alpha, but in moments like this she felt like he was all hers.

“I never opened it. It seemed perverse to use your slick without you and it seemed like a…” He swallowed hard, as if finding the courage to continue. “Like a poor substitute for the real you.”

Whatever answer she was expecting it wasn’t that and she felt a little fissure work through her heart, just big enough to make room for him.

She scooted over to him all the way then. _GotoAlpha_. A chant in her head that would sound when he needed comfort. She had learned to accept her instincts now that she felt safe. 

She cupped his cheek and turned him toward her, kissing the blush on the cheek closest to her. He seemed almost startled. 

“You, sir, are a romantic.” She beamed at him and nuzzled under his chin. 

“It doesn’t seem to make me a typical Alpha.” He pressed out with a tone of defeat.

“Well, I’m a terrible Omega, so I guess we’re a pair.” She heard his breath catch and he moved to wrapp his arms around her. 

He looked down at her and his eyes traveled over her face as if cataloguing everything about this moment.

He bent down to kiss her cheek. It was the first kiss ever initiated by him and her smile turned into an O of surprise. This seemed to startle him, so he brushed her hair back from her face and settled her back onto the lounge, covering her with a blanket before turning back to his work. Her fingers brushed the cheek that he kissed, and she couldn’t help but notice blush that seemed to find a permanent home on his cheeks, nor the slight bulge in his jeans. 

She hummed contentedly to herself. Her Omega winning over her voice of reason. It had been doing that a lot the last few days. She was able to reason that she was safe here, even if she was still adjusting to what that meant. She was able to reason that he cared for her in some way, even if she didn’t fully understand how he could. She was starting to care for him, but it was hard to determine if she genuinely did, or if she cared because he provided her basic needs. Her feelings were confusing.

She could see herself being his mate, eventually. But she knew she wasn’t ready. If her heat came early, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to say no to her urges. At this point she knew he would try to protect her from his own. She had more questions and she felt safe in asking them, it was better to know than to be surprised later. 

“Kylo?” He looked startled then, eyes wide and mouth a bit agape. The poor dear. 

“What happens if… when… I go into heat?” He seemed panicky as he dropped his sanding block.

“What, like right now?”

She stifled a grin. “No, just… Black market suppressants are not always reliable, I presented late so according to your book, that means I may always be a bit unpredictable, and the night you bought that jar I had what I think was a breakthrough heat.”

She noticed that he didn’t come next to her but stayed a healthy distance away, fidgeting nervously.

“What do you want to happen, Rey?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been with anyone before.” She shrugged. “But I do know how desperate I feel.”

The intensity of his gaze sent shivers down her spine. “I could help you.”

It was her turn to blush as her inner Omega did cartwheels.

“I would need birth control before I agreed to that.” Kylo let out a sigh of relief. 

“I was thinking about that.” She found herself scowling at him, unsure why she was upset.

“I just… I wasn’t sure how to get them for you and I couldn’t talk to you about it then.”

She nodded, understanding before speaking.

“I know someone…. Maz… She sells the pills and does under the table implants… but it’s very expensive, it was something I could never hope to afford.”

“Are they safe? They won’t hurt you, make you sick?” 

“Safer than some of the alternative sources.” The old Omegas had told her about the other venders that would peddle implants and pills and then steal unprotected Omegas or use them as experiments for new products.

She looked up to see a dark look flit across Kylo’s features. 

“How do I contact her?”

“You don’t. She wouldn’t trust you if you just showed up at her door, she doesn’t know you, and you’re an Alpha. We’d have to go together, to the market.”

Kylo nodded. A look of resolution on his face.

“We’ll go tonight.”

“But the money.” Rey tried to argue.

“I’ll handle it.” He said with a tone of finality that was all Alpha and made her shiver.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey

That evening they got dressed in their preferred market attire. Rey in her leggings and new black hoody, both of which Kylo scented to ward off attention from other Alphas. Kylo wore his cowl and loose black track pants in case he needed to grab Rey and make a run for it. Before they left Kylo had given her money.

“If we get separated, I want to make sure you can get home.” It was a risk he took giving her the money, she could feed herself for a month off what he gave her. She recognized it for what it was, trust and tucked it away in the band of her leggings and nodded to acknowledge her readiness.

They walked the mile to market, she insisted so as not to draw attention to themselves with a cab. 

Rey led him through the line of stalls and had made it nearly all the way to the end before coming to abandoned stall. Behind it there was an awning over the side entrance to the adjacent building. She went to the door that nearly blended in with the wall and gave a distinct knock. Rey doubted Kylo would have gotten this far on his own.

A moment passed before she heard the click and pushed the door open enough for her and Kylo to slip through. She gestured toward the door and Kylo made sure it was pulled tight and locked again. Rey went down the tight stairwell, wondering how Kylo even fit behind her, but when she turned he was hedging along the wall careful not to hit his head. 

They made it to another door and Rey gave another distinct knock and the door opened to the sight of a tiny woman.

“Rey, you’ve returned!” Maz cupped her cheeks warmly before turning to Kylo.

“Well, if it isn’t Ben Solo.” Rey turned to Kylo in surprise.

Kylo

Despite the cool dampness of the room Kylo was sweating nervously.

“Hello, Maz.” He choked out. Rey eyed him nervously before stepping from between him and Maz and sat on a cot along the wall, as if to have a better advantage to see how this played out.

Maz looked between the two and gave a smirk.

“I would ask how you’ve been but obviously you’re doing well.” She threw a wink in Rey’s direction before turning back to him with a solemn look on her face.

“I heard about your parents, I’m sorry boy.”

Kylo gave a weary shrug. It was years ago. There was no sense in clinging to the past.

“The past is dead Maz.” He said simply.

“Yes, well. I hear you don’t go by your old name.”

“I don’t.”

“Your dad would be disappointed.”

“Yeah, well. If he would have stayed out of this life, I wouldn’t have felt the need to get rid of it.”

“You know your dad could never walk away from an opportunity.”

Kylo knew that better than anyone.

“So.” Her attention returned to Rey. “What can I do for you?”

“I need birth control.” Maz eyed her mating gland, seeing she was not yet bitten then turned to him, Kylo pulled his cowl away from his neck so she could see.

“You’re not mated.”

“No.” Rey said.

Maz nodded, going to a cupboard of supplies.

“Implant or pills?” She wrote something down on a scrap of paper and slid it over to Kylo.

“What’s safest?” Kylo asked looking at the numbers. The pills were significantly cheaper but would require regular trips to the market, until they were mated. 

“Both are about the same. Implant is more reliable since you don’t have to worry about forgetting to take it. It’s a bitch of a healing process though and can be a bit of a pain to remove, but Rey’s pretty small, it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“Whatever, Rey wants then.” Kylo’s inner Alpha feeling nervous for the wellbeing of his Omega.

“Just like your father then.” Maz gave a soft smile.

Kylo swallowed at the sudden swell of emotion and took a breath to help it pass.

“What will it be young Rey?”

She was nervous, her hands fidgeting in her lap and her lip wedged between her teeth. He sensed this was more about money than what she thought was best for herself.

“Rey, it’s fine, pick what you want, money isn’t an issue. And if it’s the recovery stuff I’ve got you.” 

“You’ve found the belonging you’ve sought for so long, trust your Alpha, this decision is for the both of you.” Maz said gently.

“The implant.” She said barely above a whisper.

“Very well. I know you’re good for it, but do you have the funds today?”

“Yes.”

“She’ll be lethargic and possibly in pain for the next few days and the implant will not be fully effective for the next two weeks. Are you able to atten-“

“Yes. Anything.”

“The implant goes in the hip. I’ll give you care instructions for the wound site. Absolutely, no sexual activity for the next 3 days. She may experience a breakthrough heat before her two weeks are up you will need to figure out between you how you’re going to handle that. But any pregnancy resulting from a mating at that time will be dangerous for her.” 

Both Kylo’s and Rey’s anxiety spiked then. If Maz noticed she didn’t say anything and went about setting out her supplies. 

“Do you want him in here while this happens?” Rey shook her head no. He respected that but he still hated that she was going to go through with it without him in the room.

Maz nodded for him to go out the door and she shut it firmly behind him when he walked out.

It had only been about 20 minutes, but it had felt like hours. Kylo paced the narrow limestone corridor, his inner Alpha panting and pacing. _mateprotectmatedanger_. Ears listening for the slightest sound of distress. He had known Maz as a child, his father had been a smuggler and had delivered goods to black market dealers. His dad didn’t include Kylo in his business dealings and as a child he had never understood how Maz knew his family, just that she’d come to the occasional functions. 

Growing up as an Alpha was hard enough on anyone. But his dad was an Alpha so when Kylo presented there were plenty of pissing matches between the two of them, his mom was just as hardheaded as them both, despite being an Omega. It had been a long time since he allowed himself to miss them, he knew they would approve of Rey.

When Maz opened the door for him to come back in he practically ran to Rey’s side, his Alpha needing touch to touch her and find reassurance that she was ok.

Her brow was pinched in pain, but he knew it couldn’t be helped. Maz gave him a couple folded sheets of paper, and he gave her the required money.

“How far is your walk?”

“About a mile.” Kylo said, unable to take his gaze off Rey.

“You should call a cab once your out of the market.”

Kylo grunted a response, desperate to get Rey out of the confined space and safely home where she could be comfortable. 

They headed through the door to leave.

“And Rey?”

“Yeah.”

“Plutt’s been looking for you, be careful yeah?” Rey nodded and Kylo felt a urgency to get her out of there. 

Rey moved slowly through the corridor, Kylo shuffling behind in order to catch her if she stumbled. By the time they made it to street level Rey had a film of perspiration on her forehead. When the got to the door Kylo scented her wrists to try to help diffuse the distressed Omega smell and did his best to cover her face with her hood.

When they reentered the market, Kylo tucked her into his side to help steady her and shield her from view. By the time she made it two blocks she looked like she was going to be ill. He looked around to check for threats before scooping her up. He decided on taking a few wrong turns and backed tracked a few times before making his way home, he scented the air to try and determine if anyone was tailing them. Satisfied they were alone, he finally started walking them home. Rey was asleep by the time they had made it inside and his arms burned a bit from the exertion. 

He refused to be far from her in the night so tucked her into his bed. He grabbed her a glass of water, figuring she’d be thirsty when she woke and brought the blanket that she favored.

He took out the papers and read them diligently. It directed him on how to care for the wound. What to do if the wound became inflamed or red to call the one of the two doctors listed at the bottom of the sheet. It also directed him in what medicines to give for pain and fever reduction. Kylo had noted that her forehead was hot and went to see what he could give her out of his medicine cabinet. He also got a wet washcloth.

He sat on the edge of the bed and applied it to her head after a few moments, her eyes opened and she squinted up at him. 

“Kylo.” She whispered and touched the arm that was propping him up over her. 

“I need you to take some medicine Rey.” He poured out two of the little pills in his hand and helped her to sit up. He tipped them in her mouth and then gave her some water. 

“Mmm. Better already.” She said with a soft smile.

“Good. I’m going to have you sleep in here tonight, I don’t want to be far in case you need anything…. If that’s okay.”

“Mhm.” She nodded slowly and adjusted herself to be more comfortable.

“Do you need anything?”

“No…. Well can you help me out of this hoody?” He helped her to sit up and unzipped her sweatshirt. He helped her maneuver her arms out and she laid back down and he readjusted the blankets to cover her. She patted the bed next to her and he quickly took off his shoes and changed out of his street clothes to join her. 

“Will you read to me?” She asked him, a pleading look in her eyes. He looked over at his nightstand and found the one book that he had been reading off an on for the past few months. 

“A book about pirates okay?” He asked, she grinned and nodded sleepily at him. 

He started out from the beginning and read to her about Robert the dreadful and his prisoner Blue Bell. They had made it about 2 chapters in before Kylo realized she was fast asleep. He dog eared the page and set it down for another time.

Curling up next to her he rested his hand on her stomach, taking in how small and fragile she seemed now. He watched as her chest rose and fell as she slept deeply, before drifting off himself.

Rey

At first, she was disoriented, and she moved to figure out where she was. She realized she wasn’t in her nest as pain radiated out of her hip. Kylo sensed her movement and popped up next to her.

“Rey.” He mumbled. Relief washed over her that she wasn’t alone.

She hissed out a breath as she sat up. “I just need to use the bathroom.” She let out another heavy breath as she swiveled to move and Kylo was at her side before her feet even touched the floor. 

“Do you want me to carry you or help you?”

“Just some help, I think from being still all night I’m just a little stiff, movement would be good.” She winced through a flash of pain.

Kylo nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist to help get her across the room to the bathroom.

He hovered awkwardly a moment before making a slow retreat.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me.” Rey shooed him out and he shut the door behind him.

Rey took her time rinsed her mouth out since her toothbrush was still in her bathroom and splashed water on her face. When Rey opened the door, she found Kylo waiting anxiously. He moved quickly to support her as she walked to the bed again and arranged the pillows so she could sit up against the headboard. 

“Breakfast?” He asked, his eyebrows pinched in worry.

“Just something light.” He ran his hand across her forehead, sighed what Rey interpreted as relief and then left the room, leaving the door ajar behind him. 

She laidback and allowed herself a moment to relax. Taking in her Alpha’s scent picking up notes of cedar and cotton. It was soothing and bright, and she allowed herself to relish in it.

When Kylo came back he brought her some fruit and toast, an array of beverages and a few scrambled eggs. 

Kylo set the tray on the bed and crawled in next to her. 

“Kylo, you have done plenty, please. You’re sweet, but you have 3 more days, and potentially longer, of me feeling various levels of miserable that you can take a rest.” He looked mildly hurt so she squeezed his hand in an attempt to reassure him.

That seemed to help, he nodded and settled in next to her. Rey focused on the fruit and toast first, unsure if she was ready for eggs. 

“Kylo?” He sat up alert. “Tell me about your life before… About being Ben Solo.” She wasn’t sure if the subject would make him upset so she was hesitant.

“Are you angry with me?” He asked concerned.

“No. We both have a past. It’d be silly to be upset with you when I’ve barely touched on mine.”

Kylo nodded and cleared his throat.

“I grew up in the suburbs. My mom was an Omega who grew up in “good” society, she had more freedoms than most Omegas of her time, let alone ours. My dad was a smuggler who made deals with black market dealers. I didn’t know that growing up, not until after I presented. My mom was strong-headed, and my dad was too. So, they would argue a lot, but my dad always put my mom first. When I was little, they were both busy and weren’t around much, so I was raised by a lot of nannies and babysitters. After I presented and couldn’t handle being in the same house with my dad anymore, they sent me to live with my Uncle Luke, a Beta.” He sighed, thinking to himself before continuing.

“We didn’t get along well. He didn’t understand my designation and I resented him for it. I did the teenage rebellion thing, bought slick on the black market in the small town we were in.” Her jealousy spiked and he seemed to sense it, scooting in closer and draping an arm around her. “It led to nothing, a few lonely ruts that left me feeling alone and resentful of it, but I never sought out a rut with anyone else.” He shrugged. “I took advanced shop classes because working with my hands gave me a good outlet for my pent-up anger and I worked as a handyman before I even graduated, doing odd jobs for friends and family. I made furniture on the side and it took off enough for me to do it full time.”

“Aren’t you still lonely?” 

“Not since you.” He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. 

“What happened to your parents?” 

“Car accident. They were on their way back from one of my mom’s society dinners when a drunk driver hit them head on.”

“Oh, Kylo I’m so sorry.” She cupped his face, sensing the sorrow in him. He cupped her hand and held it there. 

“It’s been long enough that I feel like I’ve gotten through the worst parts of it. They would have loved you though.” She blushed under his praise.

“Why the name change?”

“After the stuff about the smuggling came to light, I changed my name to distance myself from that life, it was before the accident. There are moments when I miss them and I regret it.”

“That makes sense.” He hummed acknowledging her response. “Thank you for telling me.” He kissed her knuckles again.

“Thank you for listening.” She hummed and smiled softly at him.

“It’s the least I can do, for you doing all of this.” She gestured around them then to her hip.

“Sweetheart, anything that benefits you, benefits me.”

“I’m just not used to people being nice, not without strings attached.”

“You’re enough, in whatever way you allow me to be with you. This is enough.” There was a sadness in his tone that belied his words, but she was able to understand what he meant. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

“You’re sleepy.” He took her tray, trading out the waters on the nightstand before taking it to the kitchen. He returned shortly and picked up the medicine bottle.

“Take your pain pills. I’m going to clean the kitchen up and I’ll be back.” 

She did as he asked and took the medicine. Kylo helped her with readjusting her pillows again and she settled back into the bed, even laying on the hip without the implant.

She listened to the sounds of Kylo puttering in the kitchen as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your guys' comments is the serotonin boost I needed this week, thank you. So here's another chapter!

Kylo took care of Rey for the next few days. He helped her get up when she was sore and made sure she took her medications, he kept her fed and read to her when she was bored. He helped her clean the insertion site. He thought he would have to control his inner alpha, with her baring so much skin to him but the area being pink and swollen and Rey’s obvious discomfort grounded him. His inner Alpha prided over providing for and protecting his Omega. 

Kylo liked having Rey in his bed and was dreading her going back to her room. Despite all of the steps forward their burgeoning relationship was still a fragile thing. Under Rey’s hard protective shell, she was delicate. 

Rey was getting around better and they resumed their trips to the roof. 

“Can I help?” She asked. “I know that you have to be a bit behind.” He considered her a bit and nodded and brought over a small piece and some sandpaper.

He showed her how to sand down the rough patches and answered any questions that she had. She worked slowly but seemed to be getting the hang of it, so he brought over a few more small pieces.

“No pressure for you to get to them, but they’re there if you want.” Kylo told her reassuringly.

She smiled softly at him and they both became engulfed in their tasks. 

Rey had completed everything he had handed to her and Kylo was quite proud of her work. He checked everything over and only found a few spots that needed touch ups. She accepted his feedback but seemed disappointed. 

“Hey, you did great. I don’t expect you to be a pro at this on your first go.” She smiled with the reassurance and he bent down to kiss her on the forehead before moving to clean up his own tools and pieces.

When they got downstairs, they both went to their separate showers to clean up. Kylo got done first and started on dinner. He had everything cooking on the stove when he realized Rey was taking longer than usual.

“Rey?” He called walking into her suite. The shower was still running, and the pocket door was shut.

“Rey?” He called a bit louder. 

“Kylo…” She sounded distressed and the hair on Kylo’s neck stood up.

“I’m coming in okay?” He tried to avert his eyes to respect her privacy but was overwhelmingly concerned for her.

“I slipped and landed on my hip and it hurts.” The pain was audible, in her voice. He had become familiar with it over the past few days.

“Okay. Let me get a towel for you and I’ll get you out of there alright?” Ben grabbed a towel and reached in to turn the water off. He draped the towel over Rey’s form, before crouching down in front of her. 

She was sat in the corner of the small shower and had pulled the towel to cover her torso the best she could. 

“What hurts?”

“My hip, I don’t think anything’s broken, but it’s aggravated the incision and that muscle.”

“Ok, is it alright if I lift you?” She darted her eyes away from him and nodded. 

He grabbed another towel and briefly toweled down what he could of her.

He maneuvered so he could pick her up at a better angle. He could feel the wet skin of her thighs and back press into his arms and he had to focus on his breathing for fear that he would come off as a creep. Although he and Rey were getting closer, they still hadn’t moved past chaste kisses and this much skin to skin contact was intense. The last few days the playful touches had turned into gentle soothing ones. Well, with the exception of his erection pressing into her hip or ass when he awoke in the mornings. He would crawl out of bed in order to gain some self-control.

Not helped by that thought he carried her to his room and laid her in the bed, tucking her in between the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed touching her still dripping forehead and moving the dripping tendrils of hair out of her face.

“Clothes?” 

“Please.”

Kylo went into his drawers and found one of his old black sweaters, it had a hole in it but figured it would be big and baggy enough to cover her up until the pain ebbed and she could move on her own again. It might also be comforting for her to have the traces of his scent that clung to his clothes. The last few days he had noticed that her pain and discomfort would decrease with his touch and presence.

Kylo held the sweater so Rey could pop her head through and then helped her find the arms. 

“Shit.” Kylo said as he got up, bolting for the kitchen. He had forgotten about the stuff on the stove. Thankfully, nothing was burnt.

Rey

Rey settled back against the pillows, her damp hair still sticking to her forehead. The pain already shifting into a dull throb. She had noticed the past few days that skin to skin contact with Kylo seemed to aid in pain relief and discomfort. She would have to read the book later to see if there was any validity to it, or if it was all just in her head.

It wasn’t long before he reappeared carrying a tray with their meals on it.

“It’s a bit more cooked than I like, but it’ll do.”

To her surprise he didn’t offer to feed her it was something that she insisted on while she was on the mend. He was fussy enough over her already, he could resume feeding her once she was well. 

“Should I call one of the doctors?” He asked her.

Rey stiffened, her whole life she had avoided anyone who was considered an authority and felt a dread settle in the pit of her stomach.

“No. Please don’t.” She couldn’t help the panic in her voice. Kylo looked at her wide eyed.

“I don’t understand.”

She chewed her lip nervously and wrung her hands in her lap. Kylo held them in his to try to comfort her, not even trying to still them.

“When you grow up on the streets, you’re always dodging the authorities. Police, doctors, nurses, social workers, crime bosses. If they catch you, you go to an institution or worse. Especially if you’re an Omega, or young enough to have not presented yet.” She shuddered at the idea. 

She pushed the tray away and Kylo took the hint and moved it to his nightstand and took the opportunity to curl himself around her, careful not to jostle her too much. His fingers threading through her damp hair, his lips pressing to her temple.

She took it as an invitation to say more.

“Then when you present, anyone can take you, use you, sell you. So, you’re just weary of everyone.”

“How long were you out there for?”

“I’m 21 I think, so…. 16 years.”

“You were alone that young?” It wasn’t a tone the said he didn’t believe her, more a question out of shock.

She nodded and he held her tighter.

“There are always older kids who are more able and willing to help you. And sometimes people like Maz. She can’t always do a lot, but you knew you could go to her, you were going to be safe. She’s trusted there.”

“Isn’t there anyone to really help?”

“Sometimes. But there was always the risk that someone would use their position of doing good to take advantage of those with less resources, so you never get close enough to try to know anyone. There were always disappearances. Someone would turn up in a ditch or gutter, others would never be heard from again, some would turn up as they became too old to serve their purposes. We called them street Omegas. They were Omegas that had been mated and then turned out of their homes when they were no longer useful, they were probably the ones that were the most invisible and could help you get things. But if they found out you were an Omega some of them would take advantage of that.”

“I had no idea it was that bad.” One arm was draped over her shoulder while his other had found its way inside of the sleeve of her sweater, his fingers stroking over her wrist and hand. “I meant what I said, I’ll provide for you, protect you. I won’t ever turn you away.”

“It’s just hard to believe,” she said a tear sliding down her cheek. “After living my whole life like that, that someone would actually make sacrifices for you.” She turned her head and nuzzled under his chin. “You’re too good to be true sometimes and I’m just waiting for the catch.” She let out a sob, she never really intended to tell him that, it made her feel silly.

He hummed in her hair and dropped a kiss there. They sat like that for a while, Kylo holding her to him and touching what skin her could to try to comfort her, her hands her face, her neck. He pressed on her scent gland and that seemed to help some, but it caused her to feel a familiar heat coil low in her belly. It wasn’t the first time that had happened lately and it was getting harder to ignore the feeling.

Kylo

It was getting difficult not to be in physical contact with her. He often found himself touching her to sooth her or help reduce her discomfort. Sometimes this led to her arousal spiking and he would have to find a way to occupy himself. So, far Rey was accepting of that, but she had just opened her heart to him and he hated the idea of leaving her so quickly after. 

So, instead of creating physical distance he swaddled her in blankets, maybe she would get so comfortable she would nap. His erection pressed uncomfortably against the front of his jeans. He knew his own arousal was spiking but hoped that the blockers he was using would keep Rey from noticing. She rolled over onto her side pulled his arm so he would cocoon himself around her. Normally, he wouldn’t be able to find it in himself to mind. But now he just stared openly at the mating gland that was now fully exposed to him and he couldn’t stop salivating. 

“Rey.” He rasped.

“Hmm?” She said, squirming a bit in his hold.

“I want to be clear, I’m glad that you shared that, it means more to me than you could know. But I… I can scent you and as much as I love that.” He breathed in, that was probably a mistake. “I care about you and I need to step away now or risk making really impulsive decisions that could hurt you, hurt us.”

“Oh.” She said, a wave of disappointment dampening both their rising libidos. 

“Maybe that is something we can discuss later? I want to discuss it with you. What you want, what our next steps are after you’ve healed.” He leaned over to kiss her cheek before climbing off the bed.

She looked embarrassed and he had to clench his fists to keep from reaching for her, from crawling back into bed.

“k.” She said quietly her sadness was palpable.

“You know that this is me pushing pause and not me pushing you away, right?”

He watched her swallow hard and nod, his inner Alpha fighting him to comfort her.

“I’m not leaving, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be right outside the door.”

Kylo backed away slowly and shut the door behind him. He was worried about triggering a heat or a rut. He didn’t know enough about what to do if she were to present with a breakthrough heat, were they as intense? For how long? Would he be able to control himself? Would he need to leave? What would she need for supplies?

He had been able to control himself around Omegas, but he wasn’t attracted to them. So, what about his Omega? He wanted to say yes, but what was the guarantee. He couldn’t risk getting her pregnant. He wouldn’t risk that. Not with her still trying to get healthy, her just beginning to trust him and him just getting to know her. 

He read the heats chapter first, finding it hard not to let his mind wander to her. He learned a few things, breakthrough heats could last 12 to 48 hours, chances of pregnancy were still high, and that the intensity was lower overall. 

When he got to the ruts chapter. He learned that he could handle himself better if he didn’t go into rut. This meant keeping his distance. This meant staying out of the apartment.

Kylo decided to leave a cot and other supplies upstairs, he could spend a night or two up there and be ok if he had to. He made a plan to cut up several days’ worth of finger food so Rey could feed herself easily. He would scent the bedding in her suite to help give her comfort, if she was in heat she would want to nest and would probably stay in there. 

It was late by the time he was done reading and showered again, this time taking himself in hand to relieve his arousal before he crawled into bed next to her.

When he walked into the room the light was out and she was a lump in the covers. He got into bed and snuggled up behind her.

He could tell she was awake and propped up on his elbow to try to look at her face.

“Rey?”

“Hm.”

“Are you ok?”

“I don’t know, it’s stupid.” He carefully crawled over her, so he lay down mirroring her.

“Tell me, please. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“You left.” He waited for her to continue but she didn’t.

“When?”

“Earlier.”

“When I said I was pushing pause?” 

She sniffled. “Yes.”

“Oh, Rey I don’t think that’s stupid. This why I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to stay. And after these two weeks are up, I’m not going anywhere unless you say so. I prom-“ She put her hand over his mouth.

“Don’t ever make promises you can’t keep.” Her tone deadly. He nodded.

He pulled her hand down and held it in his. “I care about you so much and I want you so much. I don’t see that changing.”

She nodded and tucked herself under Kylo’s chin.

“But we need to talk about what to do if you go into heat. I need you to know that I would never abandon you, especially then. But your safety is number one to me.”

“What does that mean?”

“If you go into heat, I can’t guarantee I won’t go into rut, and if I do that I don’t know if I can control myself. I’ve never been around an Omega in the throes of heat, let alone one that I wanted to be with. I want you so badly and these last few days have been amazing, and I can’t wait for you to be well, but I also would hate myself if I hurt you.” He knew he was rambling but pushed on. “So, I’m planning to stay on the roof if you go into a breakthrough heat before your healing period is over. That would also be the plan if you go through a heat and you aren’t ready to share it with me.”

“I want to share my heats with you.” He took in a deep breath, not realizing he had stopped. He squeezed her tighter.

“You do?” He tried and failed to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

“Yes. I trust you more than I’ve trusted anyone.” That sat heavy with Kylo. He knew that had meaning. Especially considering how she had lived before she came here, let alone how she came to live here. He knew he had to be careful to keep it.

He held her tight and dropped kisses into her hair. 

“Thank you. I’ll try to keep it that way.”

“I know.” 

They were quiet after that, Rey’s breathing eventually evening out until she fell asleep. Kylo moved back to his side of the bed and curled up behind her following not far behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're going to ask and I honestly have no idea... but probably? IDK.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically 4000 words of smut and smut adjacent property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mind the new tags. I don't love this chapter but it'll do.

The next few days passed quietly. They had a steady rhythm of their daily activities Rey was more likely to seek out his touch and he returned it gladly. She only had a couple more days of her healing period and her discomfort had lessened significantly. She was beginning to help with the bigger projects and was learning quickly how to do some the easier tasks of Kylo’s work. She was gaining weight, her skin was beginning to look healthy, and she seemed like she was happy.

There was one night after her fall that she looked uncertainly at the door to her suite before Kylo took her hand and tugged her to bed with him. She hadn’t slept in her own room since before her implant and he was glad for it. He didn’t like being away from her, finding the few hours where he would work and she would stay in the apartment were enough to be apart.

Their touches and kisses became more heated, enough that he would tear himself away from Rey in order to go take a 2nd or 3rd shower for the day, go for a run, or find some laborious work task. None of it was satisfying to him but it had to be done. It hadn’t taken Rey long to get used to this at first she would pout or fret, needing reassurance but before he knew it she was throwing devilish smirks at him as he retreated out of the room.

He was just coming in for lunch when he stopped dead in his tracks like he had hit a brick wall. His eyes swung to Rey who looked flushed as she worked in the kitchen. Her natural scent stronger than usual with an underlying musk that was usually a much softer note than he was noticing now.

“Rey?” 

She looked at him a bit dazed and licked her lips.

“I think your heat started.”

“But I only had one more day.” She whined face drawn in a pout. Yep, it definitely started.

“I’m going to go get my bag and pack a cooler. I need you to go to your room.” Her lip wobbled but she nodded.

“We just need to get through tomorrow and no matter what I’ll be back.” He moved quickly through the apartment trying not to go back to Rey, knowing if he did he wouldn’t leave.

“I know.” She said sadly as she walked to her room.

Kylo grabbed his pre-packed bag and went to the kitchen. He knew Rey wouldn’t eat much but made sure she had a few containers she could grab as well as water and juice. He grabbed the jar of her slick unsure if he would need it, but knew he wanted it. Thinking about her in heat made him desperate for her, maybe it would stave him off until he could come back or if he went into rut. He placed it gently in his bag, took one last look around the apartment and barred the door to the hallway to make sure that nobody could get to Rey. _Protectprotectprotect._

He looked longingly at Rey’s door and locked the stairwell door on his way up to the roof.

The last few days he had built a simple little lean-to in order to shield himself from the weather and the potential prying eyes from the buildings in the distance. 

He put the cooler under Rey’s lounger to help keep it in the shade, it had a bit of food and some drinks. The roof had access to water, so it was unnecessary for him to bring more than that. 

Now that he was standing still, he was anxious, and he paced along the rooftop. He struggled to find peace and couldn’t find it in himself to focus on his work, despite his efforts. As his anxiety grew, he became curious, needing to know how she was doing. He did the thing he wouldn’t allow himself before, he peered in her skylight. 

He didn’t know what he expected to see but he didn’t expect her to be nested below him curled in a ball. She looked so sad. _Comfortcomfortcomfortgogogo_. He knocked on the window seeming to startle her from her distress, and she looked up to see him. All his nervousness dissipated when her face broke into a smile and she rolled to her back. Her lips moved and she must have said something, and he wished he could hear her. Why hadn’t he thought to get her a phone or a walkie talkie… Something so he could talk to her, hear her. Let her know how much he wanted to be with her right now. He had no desire to see if the actual window could hold him. He gestured that he’d be back in a minute and grabbed a few 2 x 4’s and carried them over to the window and then grabbed a couple of the plyboards that he used for spray-painting. He made himself a bed above her. 

Rey

Kylo had startled her when he knocked but she couldn’t help but grin at him. Her inner Omega grappled with the feelings of rejection and loss but knew that what they were doing was for the best. She was mindful enough to eat. He said he’d be back, so she went to the kitchen to grab food and drink while she was still lucid, making sure she had all of the supplies she’d need. She changed back into the sweater he leant her the other day, craving his scent and wanting to be out of any restrictive clothing. 

She crawled back into her nest to see movement above her, popping fruit and cheese in her mouth as she watched him lay a few boards above her. It took her a moment to realize he was making himself a bed and not closing her off. She smiled to herself, he would be the sun that shone above her. Feeling sated and full she snuggled into the nest knowing that within a few hours her heat would start. She slept feeling safe under the watchful eye of her Alpha.

Kylo

By the time Kylo got settled Rey looked fast asleep, nestled in the blankets and wearing his sweater. He puffed up with pride that she was using the things he had scented for her. He finally felt settled enough to eat and grabbed one of the containers he had packed for himself. He decided that a nap might be good for him and laid down in Rey’s lounger and fell asleep.

When he awoke a few hours later to the dark of night he nearly tripped over himself to go see if Rey was ok. His inner Alpha sensing something amiss. He looked down in the room to see that it was dark and that she was probably still asleep.

It still wasn’t enough to ease him that she was ok, settle back down. So, he laid over the window, his Alpha calming since he was closer to her. He slept for another few hours, the grey morning light rousing him from sleep. He popped his head up and saw that Rey had turned her light on and he peered down at her. 

He could see her laying prone on the bed, her eyebrow pinched was she in pain? His heart raced.

It was then saw her hand moving franticly between her legs. The hem of his sweater riding at her hips, keeping the apex of her thighs from view. He felt sick for watching her like this, but he couldn’t tear himself away. He just needed to hold it together for 24 hours. 

It would be the longest 24 hours of his life.

Rey

She awoke to a dark room and the familiar throb between her legs and the low ache in her belly. Her Omega mewling and whimpering for Kylo. Logically Rey knew she would have to wait and knew he was upstairs if she needed anything. For a moment she panicked wondering how Kylo would know anything was wrong, so she got up to turn the light on, that way he could see her, even if it was dark. She didn’t see him above her but somehow knew he was there. 

The throbbing ache became unbearable, so she moved her hand down to her wet heat. Her slick was smooth at her center and made her inner thighs sticky. Relief came as she touched her clit, she closed her eyes and focused on her movements and the sensations, huffing in the scent of the blankets, thinking of Kylo. She rubbed circles over her clit and felt her orgasm swiftly approaching. She came her eyes opening to see the ghostly face of Kylo above her, illuminated by the light from her room and the early morning. 

The relief would be temporary she knew, falling asleep again but only briefly. A few moments later she woke to Kylo wide eyed above her again. This time she watched him as she fingered herself, fingers fucking into her this time. She imagined Kylo above her, stroking himself to completion. She thought of the times she knew he had disappeared to the shower this past week, biting her lip at how many times he must have come thinking of her. Knowing it was all for her. She looked back up at him, his face and his eyes tracked the movement of her hand, so she spread her knees wide and pulled the sweater up higher to give him a better view.

Her heat made her bold. She didn’t know if she’d be able to be so bare and open to him otherwise. She writhed wishing for his touch but accepted his presence above her in lieu of his body touching hers. Her fingers as usual were unsatisfactory and she wondered what it would be like to have him. His mouth, his hands, his cock, his knot.

She had thought about that a lot the past few days. Would he be gentle? Would he lose control? She shuddered from the thought and it was enough to push her over the edge again. When she opened her eyes Kylo had his head pressed against the glass, he was at an odd angle and laying on his side. Not until she saw his eyebrows pinch and his mouth drop open did, she realized that he came from only watching her. Her Omega cooed happily for the first time since before lunch yesterday. 

She knew she should get up and eat but dozed off again.

Kylo

He had fallen asleep shortly after him and Rey had came. He was glad he had the presence of mind to bring his head up off the glass. The roof of his mouth gave a telltale tingle, and he knew that by night fall he’d be in rut. He tucked himself back into his sweatpants and turned over to see her curled up in sleep. Unsure for how long he had been asleep for. A few hours judging from the position of the mid-morning sun.

He watched her for a while, content that she was safe and resting. He went over to the cooler to eat and drink. It made him wonder if she was taking care of herself. He wanted to go downstairs, feed her, wash her, make sure she was drinking, but knew that going down there would be a mistake that he couldn’t repair.

He took this as an exercise in gaining Rey’s trust. He knew she was beginning to trust him, but he needed to prove his worth to her. He showed he could provide for her, protect her from others, but she needed to know he was willing to protect her from himself, too. As much as his Alpha thrashed at the bonds of his control it knew he had to give her this. 

He ate most of what was in the cooler, leaving himself a little bit to eat in the evening before his rut truly started. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he was there with her and he needed to keep his energy up.

Rey

A few times she woke up to Kylo being absent from above her. Although disappointed she figured it couldn’t be comfortable on the flat piece of wood, maybe he had fallen asleep or was working. She didn’t expect him to spend all day staring at her but still found herself disappointed. The orgasms when he wasn’t watching were less satisfying and she found herself sleeping for shorter periods of time and having to work herself longer to achieve an orgasm. Unfortunately, it wasn’t because the heat was reducing in intensity. This heat was different from any of the others she had experienced before. There was a new longing that wouldn’t be sated until he was here with her.

It was sunset before they had seemed to manage to be awake and together at the same time. He had a wild, untamed look about him that made her shiver. It made her press her thighs open and bare herself again, the bedding was damp from her slick. She still hadn’t removed the sweater, couldn’t bear to, but lifted the hem so he could see her breasts. He got up and moved the plywood kneeling over the window now. She could see his cock in his hand, hard and glistening almost glistening. He picked up a small item with his other hand and poured something over his cock. It was then she realized it was her own slick and she mewled and whined, bucking into her hand. 

He pumped himself, her slick coating him and the look of relief on his face made her keen. She knew he was impressive in size she had felt him press against her in the mornings but now she watched his large hand slide over his hard length. She knew it would fill her up and she would be satiated for the first time in her life and hopefully not her last. She continued to watch him as her slick dripped and left smears on the window as he pumped more urgently. 

She cupped a breast and teased a nipple in an attempt to egg him on. He had braced himself over the frame of the window, thighs straddling the glass as he hunched lower, his forehead resting on the pane and if trying to get closer to her. He used two hands to bring himself to his peak, one squeezing around his base where his knot would be, while the other pumped frantically. Rey’s cunt throbbed with need and excitement. She brought both hands down to her center, one working her clit and the other was busy fucking herself with three fingers. She was so close, she writhed and whined under him until she watched him tip over the edge. The sight of it bringing her with him. His mouth agape, his cum splattering on the glass. Her clit throbbed with the intensity of it, her heart racing, and panting. She hadn’t felt this satisfied since this morning and she rolled to the side a bit dazed and fell asleep soon after. 

Kylo

His rut started a bit earlier than he anticipated. Wild and urgent for her he had grabbed her jar of slick and coated his hands and cock with her. He tasted her and he felt like he was home. He watched as she spread herself open for him, gave him what he could have of her. Nothing could have prepared him for how intense his orgasm was when he watched her fucking her own hand. How desperately he wanted her under him, over him, to be buried inside her. By the time he came darkness was falling. He moved to the lounger and curled up to sleep, knowing she was doing the same. That for the moment they were both as satisfied as they were going to be.

During the night he woke to take himself in hand, wanting to go see her but the need being too strong to go far and afraid of the disappointment of her being asleep. 

He awoke with a start to a slam of a door and the blue of early morning. Blinking he looked around to see Rey standing at the door in his black sweater, he wondered how much slick she had gotten on it, was it still wet with her? His eyes took in the sheen on her inner thighs. He swung his legs over the cot and walked to her slowly, afraid to startle her. She seemed frozen in place like a deer in the headlights. Like her instincts brought her up the stairs and now she didn’t know what to do next, to flee or let him take her.

“Rey, sweetheart.” He rasped his voice rough from sleep.

“Kylo.” She was quiet, sounding uncertain.

“Are you okay?” She nodded.

“Can I come to you? Are you ready? I want you so bad.” He knew he was rapid firing things at her, but he could feel his pulse race and his arousal swing back full force. He felt himself stalking toward her, ever the predator to his prey, and she backed up a step and nodded.

“I want you, too.” She whined out at him, her thighs shifting together in her state of need.

He had his arms around her in another step and wrapped up against him. Part of him wanted to take her on the roof where the world could see she was his, the other wanted to protect her, have her scent and her cum all over his sheets, all to himself. He opted for the later and picked her up by the back of her thighs. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he pressed her against the door, thrusting the bulge in his sweatpants against her core and claiming her mouth in a kiss. She whimpered and keened and even through the material he felt like he could feel how slick she was for him.

He wasted no more time and took her downstairs and into the apartment. When he shut and locked the door, he paused to bury his face in her neck and take in her scent, thick with heat and arousal. He gave an experimental lick to her mating gland and she writhed against him. Her flavors bursting on his tongue. He hummed contentedly and moved them to ~~his room~~ _their_ room and laid her in the center of the bed. Relishing that she was still wearing his clothes and had come to seek him out. 

His cock was thick with arousal and heavy in his pants, so he shed his clothes. It was only fair, after he had seen so much of her. Her eyes trailed over his bared skin and he let her take her fill. She moved to take off his sweater and he stopped her. 

He shook his head. “No, I enjoy you entirely too much in my clothes. Until you’re covered in me, filled with me, I want you covered in that.” He crawled up to her on the bed and kneeled between her legs, lifting the hem of the sweater so he could see her breasts. She was a feast and he didn’t know where to start. 

He kissed her peaked nipples before drawing them one at a time into his mouth. He felt her hands go through his hair, her nails scraping a bit and her fingers tugging. He groaned in pleasure at the sensations and sucked harder taking the breast he was working on completely in his mouth. He moved lower down her torso, licking, sucking and nibbling his way down to her apex. His cock leaking precum onto her thighs and the sheets.

He had a fleeting thought of possibly needing to replace the mattress but didn’t care. His mouth gravitated toward her center, the scent of her strong, sweet citrus, with a bit of musk, like the air before a storm. He ran his tongue up the center of her taking in the flavor of her. It was better fresh, the jar couldn’t compare, nothing ever would to this first taste of her. His tongue slid up and circled around her clit and she writhed under him keening and whimpering. Her fingers in his hair gripped tighter and he did it again, raising her higher and higher. 

“Kylokylokyloyesyesyes.” She chanted and it egged him on, pressing a finger into her heat to test her readiness for him, adding a second and thrusting them in and out, stretching her for his cock and his knot. He was about to add a third when she moaned impatiently above him and tugged him up to her by his hair.

“Enough teasing Alpha, please.” He was panting, his arousal building to fever pitch, Rey’s hazel irises swallowed by the black pools that were now her pupils. 

“Please what Omega?” He growled out.

“Fuck me, knot me.” He couldn’t help but thrust against her at her words, his cock sliding wetly against her. He nodded dumbly before situating them so he could act on her request. 

He kneeled between her thighs and spread her wide, he pushed up the hem of the sweater so it wouldn’t obstruct his view of her. He took his cock in hand and pumped it a couple times to relieve some pressure before moving it through her wet folds to coat it with her slick. 

“Wanna be coated in your cum Omega. Wanna fuck you, knot you.” The last word was paired with a thrust and a press as he attempted to slide into her. He hissed in pleasure. Despite a full day of orgasms, she was still tight. 

“Omega was so unsatisfied.” He cooed at her, thrusting again. “Alpha will help fill you up, take care you, make you _mine_.” He slowly pushed into her, not wanting to hurt her, somewhere his brain functioned enough to remind him that it was her fist time, be gentle, go slow. It was his first-time savor it, don’t miss a moment of it. He wanted to be methodical with her, take his time, learn every bit of her, take her apart and reassemble her. He could feel her slick drip down the inside of his own thighs as he bottomed out, her ass angled up on his lap, his hips pressed against hers.

She whimpered at his words and keened at his movements. He could feel her flutter and pulse around him. Taking his time may not be an option this round. There would be other times, hopefully, many other times.

“Yours Alpha, all yours.” He somehow felt harder when she said that, as he pulsed inside of her, his knot swelling a bit.

Rey

She had never felt so overwhelmed physically or emotionally.

Kylo had accepted her when she went up to the roof and laid her on his bed. Told her she was his. Her Omega preened and rejoiced in the claim and Rey was relishing in it herself. As he slid in all the way she felt her inner muscles pull and tug on him, torn between wanting the smooth slide of him and not wanting to let him go.

“Move Alpha, please.” She pleaded. It took him a moment, but he accepted her request, his dazed look shifting to one of determination. He moved his hips to find a good angle for them both. He found a spot that tore a groan from her, and he repeated the motion. Lovely filth falling from his lips. Words that would have terrified her two weeks ago sounding like music to her ears. _Mineminemineyoursyoursyours._

Despite the wild look in Kylo’s eyes she felt cherished and loved, she felt a tear slide down her cheek. Kylo noticed and bent down to kiss it away pressing his face to her neck so he could suckle on her gland as he thrusted harshly into her, which set off an orgasm she wasn’t expecting so soon. Her muscles pulled and rippled around Kylo until he came with a groan, cursing and shuddering above her and his knot catching keeping him locked inside of her. She had never felt so full before and it was an intense feeling, pushing her over again, the warmth of his cum filling her, the feeling of his cock pulsing and knot swelling. She writhed again, drawing more pleasure from the moment and for the first time in days felt somewhat lucid and satisfied. His face was buried in the pillow next to her when she turned, she realized he was biting in and she knew then he was the one. 

He would care for her and protect her, even if it meant from himself, his wants and his instincts. 

Kylo

After he had come to his senses a bit, he rolled them over so she was laying on his chest. It was an interesting juxtaposition from the previous day with him above her and so far, away. She was so soft, so close, and still attached by his knot. He felt like she was the moon, just begging that she’d stay in his orbit.

He ran his fingers through her hair. He could feel his rut retreat, smell her heat fade. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of grief. That something so wonderful could be so fleeting. 

She must have sensed his change because she propped herself up a bit to see his face.

“Hey? Is something wrong?” She bit her lip nervously and he held her tighter. 

“Just… my rut is ending, and your heat is over….” He shrugged feeling silly.

She smiled softly, relief coming over her features.

“There’ll be more chances. I’m due for a full heat in about a month, maybe longer. If it isn’t pushed back by these reactive ones.” 

His worry eased and he grinned at her.

“Oh? You would want to do this again?”

“Yes, but all of it… for the whole time.” She looked away shyly and bit her lip, still not used to asking for what she wanted.

“Really?” He must have looked uncertain still because she kissed his chin down to his jaw and suckled on his own mating gland, the stimulation causing him to release more cum. 

They both shuddered through the pleasure.

“Mhm.” She mumbled her eyes hooded from the fresh dose of endorphins and snuggled back into his chest. 

“I want you to mate me.” She mumbled into his throat. He could have died from shock. From the utter joy of it. “I don’t know if I’ll be ready next heat, but I want you to know that that’s what I want. Eventually. With you, only you.”

He just stared a her a bit dumbfounded, holding her tightly to him afraid she’d disappear if he let go.

The look of worry that crossed her features brought him out of it and he cupped her cheeks and leaned up to kiss her, holding her there a moment before wrapping his arms around her so tightly, hoping to convey that he never wanted her to be anywhere else. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is going to have about two or three more chapters left. Our space idiots are getting rather comfortable with one another.

Rey

She woke up in the late afternoon feeling well rested, if not a bit sore. Kylo went through the trouble of drawing her a bath. She hadn’t had one yet since she moved in. The shower was more familiar and in her own space. Honestly, she didn’t understand the appeal of a bath, but he insisted

She went to get up off the bed, but he scooped her up pressing a kiss to her forehead and carried to the tub. Setting her down on her feet, he helped to peel off the less than pristine sweater.

“You should probably burn that thing.” She teased as Kylo pressed it to his face to smell it.

“Nope, a gentle hand washing and then I’m keeping it in a sealed container forever.” She chuckled and shook her head as he held her hand to steady her as she got into the tub.

The water was warmer than expected and she hissed a bit as she sunk into it.

“Too hot?” He asked brow pinched in concern.

“No, just a bit of surprise, I think.”

Kylo turned on the funny orange light above the tub and shut the door, leaving her a moment to herself. As she sat there, she understood why Kylo insisted. It felt nice against her aching muscles and soothed her slightly frayed nerves. He was pleased when she said she wanted to mate him, but she still felt insecure. Anxiety and guilt bubbled up within her. He didn’t deserve her insecurities and doubt. She didn’t know why she just couldn’t be happy. She knew she didn’t deserve him. 

He stirred her from her melancholy thoughts by reentering the space, he had a small tray with a plate of food and what looked like teacups.

“Mind if I get in with you?” He looked at her apprehensively and she knew he could tell she had shifted to sadder thoughts. She nodded despite her doubts.

He stripped out of the athletic shorts and tank top that he had been in and had her scoot forward so he could sit behind her. The tub was big enough to accommodate them comfortably.

She suddenly felt embarrassed and vulnerable, the heat having dissipated, the moment felt so intimate. She was leaned forward, arms draped around her knees when he brought his hands up to her shoulders, his thumbs pressing gentle circles into her muscles.

She let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding, and he pulled her to lean back against his chest and kissed her temple.

“I brought some food, I figured you’d be hungry. It doesn’t look like you ate much yesterday.”

“Not since the day before, I don’t think.” He brought a piece of cheese her mouth, which seemed to open the flood gates of her hunger. She gladly ate what he offered her embarrassment abating. He had fed her about half the plate before pausing.

“You should drink some of that tea, it doesn’t taste the greatest, but it’s supposed to be soothing after a heat.” She nodded and picked it up. The flavors were a bit of a mishmash, hints of peppermint and licorice. She found it soothing for her throat and her emotions were no longer on the edge of a cliff.

Alpha still cared for her, still wanted to be there with her. It wasn’t a onetime only deal he was right here.

“Can I wash you?” He asked after they had finished the plate and their cups were emptied. She was caught off guard by the gesture but nodded, remembering that the book said that Alphas often engaged in this behavior after a heat. It was important for her to learn how to let him.

He adjusted her so his arm supported her to tip her head back and used the handheld shower head to wet her hair. He had her sit up a bit and squeezed out a bit of shampoo. It smelled minty, refreshing.

He lathered her hair making sure to massage her scalp and it felt good, soothing. Tingles ran down her neck and goose bumps appeared on her skin. He had her tilt back again as his fingers combed through to get all the suds, warm water washing over her scalp. He had her sit up and put the conditioner stuff in his hand, she hadn’t used it, even though there was some in her bathroom. He slicked it through her hair and readjusted her to the other side of the tub so he could wash his own hair. He made quick work of it, not taking nearly as much time on himself before rinsing it out and adding his own conditioner. 

He motioned for her to come closer and he adjusted her to rinse her hair, combing his fingers through it, she was surprised by it not being tangled. He rinsed out his own hair again and then wet a washcloth. He added some liquid soap and started to wash her skin with the thick lather. He started with her neck, carefully washing around her glands before moving to her shoulders and arms and moving down her back. 

His hand moved in gentle circles soothing her muscles. He scooted in close behind her and reached to gently wash her breasts, his breaths became a bit heavy, he seemed distracted until she shifted so his erection pressed into her back. He moved down to her stomach and then very gently washed between her legs before moving as far down her legs as he could reach. When he was done he used the cloth to rinse off the soap. 

She took the washcloth when he was done and used soap to make a lather and turned to face him. He seemed surprised for a moment, like he didn’t expect her to reciprocate this gesture. She pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth before she ran the washcloth against his skin. Gently going over his glands and over his arms and chest before reaching around him to get what she could of his back. She tried to press into his muscles like he did to her to shoulders.

She wanted him to feel like he made her feel. In moments like this she felt wanted and cared for, her insecurities were kept at bay. She kept her eyes averted but when she peeked up at him, he just looked like he was in awe and she blushed under the intensity of it.

She worked her way down his torso before coming to his groin, his erection bobbing against her hand. She took a breath, doing her best to feel brave despite not knowing what she was doing. She took it gently in hand, Kylo hissing at the touch.

“Sorry.” She murmured, pulling her hands away like she was burned. His hand shot out to stop her retreat. “No, it was perfect, it felt good. You don’t have to stop unless you want to.” She reached back out and took him in hand. She leaned in and kissed his mouth gently. He deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer. He lifted her by the thighs to straddle him, the wet slide of their bodies feeling a bit alien to her. She dropped the washcloth in the water and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“I love you so much, Rey.” He said as he broke away to kiss down her neck. She was a bit startled by the word. She knew what it meant but didn’t know what it felt like. She held him tightly unsure how to respond but not wanting to push him away. His hands slid up and down her back trailing water as he went, the droplets tickling her skin. She pressed her core against him, seeking friction. 

“Fuck, Rey.” His hands went to her hips and guided her in a rhythm, the water sloshing at the sides of the tub. “Are you sore?” He panted out. “We can stop.” He pulled away and looked at her, watching for her expressions as she reacted to the sensation.

“I’m good, I don’t want to stop.” It did feel good, rocking against him, the soreness eased by a mixture of the bath and her arousal. 

“I’ll be gentle, so gentle.” He muttered against her mouth. He had one hand on her hip and another on her nape. His hand was big enough that his fingers brushed against her gland, while his thumb caressed her cheekbone. She leaned into his touch, wherever their bodies connected.

He let her set a rhythm to seek her own pleasure and arousal spread through her. Her own slickness felt different from the water that surrounded them. It felt perfect. In a moment of boldness, she leaned forward and suckled on his gland, Kylo gripped her tightly and she hummed in the satisfaction of it all. For the first time in her life she felt powerful.

“Shit, Rey.” He hissed out, clutching her to him and thrusting up into her, his erection sliding through her folds

His hands roamed over her skin before settling over her ass, aiding her in her motions. 

“Touch yourself.” He groaned out before kissing down her neck to suck at her gland. She did as he asked, circling gently, getting used to the firm and more direct touch. The pleasure increasing to a fever pitch.

“Kylo.” She whimpered. “Please.” 

“Tell me what you need.” He grit out against her neck.

“Fuck me, please.” He groaned at the request and wasted no time adjusting her so he could enter her. She sunk down on him slowly, adjusting to the stretch. It felt different when she wasn’t in heat, when she wasn’t as prepared. 

“You ok?” He asked bushing her drying hair away from her face.

She nodded and started to move again. Kylo’s hands guiding her, helping her to lift off of him so she could slide back down.

His kissed her, sliding his tongue against hers before working his way down her jaw and chin. He paid special attention to her gland when he got there, licking and sucking. Her mewls echoed through the bathroom, as one of his hands squeezed her breast. She wondered if he’d knot her again as she felt it start to swell at the base. She realized that she wanted him to.

“You feel so good, Rey. Need you to come, can you like this?” She nodded. He moved his hand between them so he could apply pressure to her clit. It felt so good that she struggled with keeping a rhythm, Kylo caught on and took that over, too.

“Want you to feel so good.” He said, his lips played against her ear. She whimpered, getting close to the edge, her forehead resting on his shoulder. She was so close to his gland that she’d only have to move a little to bring it into her mouth, sink her teeth in, make him hers. _Mineminemine._ “Yes. Yours, only yours.” Kylo rasped in her ear, his scent spiking with arousal was enough to push her over the edge, she tensed and spasmed in his lap as he did his best to help her ride out her orgasm while he experienced his own.

They laid still for a moment, catching their breath in the cooling water. It was then she realized he hadn’t knotted her, her Omega panicked. She pushed away from him, unable to stem the feeling of hurt and rejection.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo looked panicked himself, unable to determine the source of her upset.

Rey’s lip wobbled, she felt silly and weak. Her logic was unable to override the emotional Omega. Kylo pulled her close in an attempt to soothe her. He purred and pressed against her gland, as if he was afraid she would run from him.

“Please, tell me. Did I hurt you?” All that did was push her over the edge into a sob. Because he hadn’t and he was so concerned about her well-being. But knotting is what Alphas did to their mates? Didn’t he see her as that?

“Hey, hey.” He cradled her head to his chest and kissed her temple, continuing to purr. 

“You, didn’t knot me.” She whimpered into his neck. He took in a deep breath, his panic shifting into something like calm, relief.

“No, I didn’t want us to be stuck in this bathtub forever, it’s starting to get cold.” He answered calmly. “Let’s get rinsed off properly.” He pulled her head up to look at her, cradling her cheeks. “Then I’m going to change the sheets and if you don’t think I’m being too much I’m going to spend the rest of the night cuddling you, and feeding you and doing whatever you want.” She couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, relief flooding her. She nodded at him and he kissed her. “Tomorrow, too. If you didn’t have any plans that is... I think I’m still feeling it from having to be separated from you before.” He said rather solemnly. She leaned into him wondering at this fairytale she had somehow entered.

Kylo

Kylo relished in taking care of her. When she had been so close to his mating gland, he sensed her possessiveness like it was a live wire running through him. She could have sunk her teeth into him right then and he knew he would have experienced complete bliss. He was only a little sad that she hadn’t but also knew that he wanted her to make these decisions with a clear head.

After toweling Rey off he wrapped her in his robe to keep her from getting cold. He made quick work of putting on fresh sheets. The old ones smelled so strongly of their mingled scents that he didn’t relish in the idea of washing them. He wanted everything to smell like their combined scents, heady and sweet. He had faith that it all would one day.

There was always a nagging uncertainty, but he let himself believe that although her instincts warred within her she wanted to stay with him. He just needed to continue to show her that he wanted her, and that he was worthy of her. His inner Alpha demanded to show her his vulnerability, his softness. It’s what she needed. The world had been harsh enough to her.

When he had the bed made, he gestured for her to get in and was about to join her but paused.

“Are you hungry, again?” He asked, knowing she hadn’t eaten for a couple of days and that the plate he served them earlier was fairly light.

“A little.”

“Hold on, I’ll get us something.” He rushed out as he turned and left the room. He kicked himself that he didn’t have much on hand that didn’t require more cooking or preparation, the meat was frozen, and sauces for noodles would need prepping. He had the cut-up cheeses, meats and fruits, a sleeve of crackers, it would have to do. He’d cook all of their meals tomorrow, he’d make her favorites, whatever she wanted. He’d cook tonight if she asked but he really did hate being so far away from her so soon after her heat. His skin prickled uncomfortably when he wasn’t touching her. 

He brought them a plate and a fresh glass of water, the nightstand was really looking terrible with their dirty dishes, another thing to attend to tomorrow. 

“Can we cook tomorrow?” She asked him after glancing at the plate, she was disappointed.

“I can cook now if you prefer.” He said as he half turned to go back and cook her a real meal. She grabbed his wrist before he could act on the impulse.

“No, stay. I can wait until tomorrow.” He let out a breath and relaxed a bit. Crawling in bed behind her so she was nestled between his legs. She had taken the robe off and he relished in press of her skin against his. 

They took turns sharing bites of food. Feeding themselves and each other in turn. He could feel his Alpha calm with her gentle motions against him. The long day rest and touch, she even fed him while lying there with him as she accepted his offerings to her.

When they had finished Rey had readjusted so she was leaned up against his side, her legs draped over his lap. He draped his arm around her shoulders, his Alpha insistent on letting her know he wanted her close. His other arm traveled up and down her leg, pressing gentle circles into the arch of her foot one moment and resting on her knee the next.

“Thank you.” She mumbled into his chest.

“For what?” He asked his fingers combing through her still damp hair.

“For taking care of me.” Her voice was small and vulnerable, so he held her tighter. He pressed a kiss into her temple savoring the scent of her. 

“Thank you for letting me. Thank you for coming to get me.” She sniffled into his chest and he held her. He knew that she just needed time to sort through her feelings and express them. She had gone so long without that basic need of being cared for. He had experienced it growing up and the time he spent searching for her, though he didn’t know what he was looking for. He just felt it less intensely, he had never had to experience struggle for basic survival on top of the loneliness.

“I’m such a mess. I don’t know how you put up with me.” Her voice thick with emotion.

“I love you.” He stated simply. It was the truth. She took in a breath as if startled but seemed to let it pass.

“What if I’m not ready to be mated by my next heat?” She asked concerned.

“It wouldn’t matter.” He flinched at his own words hating how callous they sounded. “Well, it would but because I want to be mated to you, but not if you don’t.” He clarified. “I sensed it when you almost marked me. I would have been okay with it, even if we only had a half bond. I wouldn’t want anyone other than you.” Alphas who were mated but didn’t claim their mate back were considered a bit off. As if they were less than, especially if the Omega was lower than them in social standing. It was a toxic belief and Kylo thought it was bullshit. Especially, since it was incredibly common for Omegas to be the ones bitten and not given the respect to be offered to complete the bond.

“This morning, when I looked over and you had bit the pillow, I knew you’d protect me. Even if it was from yourself. My fear is that good things won’t last, they haven’t in the past.”

“I’d take the bite if it helped you in some way, it’s not like we really need you to be in heat for us to be mated fully or even half-way. It’s more ritual superstition than anything else.” In reality, it made the mating look planned, even though accidental matings during heats were just as common as accidental or forced ones.

He was trying to soothe her, trying to give her options. He wanted the mating to be her choice, her control. 

She took a deep breath and snuggled back into him. They laid like that quietly, the room becoming dark with the setting of the sun. It wasn’t long after that, that he looked down to see Rey had fallen asleep. He carefully adjusted her to be more comfortable, curled up around her, and followed her in sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst and all in Rey's perspective this time.

The next few weeks passed as if it was a dream. Rey’s days consisted of helping Kylo with projects and day to day things. She’d never spent so much time with any one person, and she couldn’t find any reason for complaints. She felt safe, she felt cared for and for the first time her insecurities were not on a constant loop in her head. They were still there of course, but less intense and she was able to open-up about them easier. It helped that Kylo always seemed to understand and never shamed her for them.

Since they weren’t mated Rey didn’t feel comfortable with leaving the apartment alone. Although now they often went for walks and went shopping together, Kylo often kept his hand entwined with hers, or his arm draped over her shoulders. It was meant to signal to others that she belonged to him, but she knew that he did it because it soothed him to touch her. 

They had been on one of their walks, Kylo’s hand engulfing hers, his thumb drawing circles over the back of her hand. They were walking in relative quiet, taking in the scenery around them.

“Rey!” Kylo’s hand gripped hers tight as they both turned towards the noise.

Rey stilled she knew that voice and knew it meant nothing good.

“Fancy seeing you in these parts.” It was Teedo, one of Plutt’s Beta lackies. Kylo pulled her behind him blocking her from the threat and let a low growl leave his throat.

“Hey, man I just want to talk to my friend here.” She watched as Teedo’s eyes traveled to Kylo’s neck and then her own before smirking.

“Good, seeing you Rey. Hope to see you around some time.” He oozed as he turned on his heel and crossed the street.

Kylo had her pressed to his side the whole way home. Rey’s anxiety rolled and spiked the three blocks back to the apartment. She felt sick. It wouldn’t be long before Plutt figured out where she was. She could feel the bubble of panic rise through her.

When they got inside Kylo locked the door and dragged her to the bedroom. 

He checked her over as if she hadn’t been in his sight the whole time, rubbing her wrists on his scent gland to scent her before stripping down to his underwear and pulling her into the bed. She took the hint and stripped down, too. She knew he was seeking skin to skin contact to soothe them both. 

Kylo was relatively calm by the time he spoke.

“Who was that?” He asked, a mask of forced calm.

“One of Plutt’s goons.” 

“Will he tell Plutt that he saw you?” He stilled, waiting for her to respond.

“He practically promised it.” She said lighter than she felt. He seemed to sit with that a while. 

“How do I keep you safe from them?” His hand flitted between drawing lazy shapes on her gland that made her shiver and clutching her to him firmly enough she wondered if there would be marks.

“Either buy them off or mark me.” His anger spiked then and she shrunk into herself a little out of instinct, half of her knew that it wasn’t directed at her, but she worried that this would be too much for him.

“Rey, I’m not angry with you.”

“I know.” Her voice small.

“I just…” He let out a sigh. “I want you to be mated to me because that’s what you want, not because you feel like that’s the only way for you to be safe. I don’t want to pay them off, but I will if that’s what it takes to keep you safe.” He growled in frustration. It was the first time she had seen him lose his cool. She turned and crawled up on to his lap and straddled his thighs. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and peppered his face with kisses.

“What if I choose to be mated to you because that’s what a I want, and it keeps me safe, and because I love you.” 

His eyes met hers, she hadn’t told him that she loved him yet, his mouth did that thing when he was thinking something over, and then it quivered a little bit like he was going to cry.

“You love me?” She could feel tears pricking her eyes and she nodded. He broke into a grin and pressed his forehead against hers. A bubble of laughter left each of them and he was pressing kisses to her lips and holding her tightly to him. For a moment she thought he was so focused on her returning his words that he forgot the rest of what she said.

“Are you sure you want to be mated?” He asked a bit breathless.

“Yes. If I stop taking my suppressants my heat will start in a couple days.” His breath caught and she panicked a little. “Is that too soon?” 

His hands ran up and down her back to soothe her.

“No. I was prepared to wait you’ve been so hesitant and careful.” His throat bobbed as if he was a bit nervous.

She smiled at him to soothe him.

“Well, you’ve been a very good Alpha, giving me everything I’ve ever needed that I just think you should get everything you’ve ever wanted.” She felt a bit cheesy, but it was the truth. In the past two months he hadn’t done anything that made her feel like his behavior was ever going to change towards her. He took care of her and let her care for him in return. He was teaching her how to help him in his work as well as other things, so she could be more independent. He had started setting money aside for her on the work she had helped with. 

His eyes traveled over her as if taking her in to savor the moment and the smile he gave her was so bright and beaming that it warmed her to her toes. Their anxieties that had brought them to this moment melted away.

“I love you so much, Rey.” He said, dropping a kiss to her mouth.

“I love you, too.” If she allowed herself to think about it, she was scared. Terrified that Plutt and his goons would take her away from Kylo, from this life she had found with him. So, as much as she wanted to be mated to him, it would be dishonest of her to believe that their interaction with Teedo didn’t push up her timeline. She just hoped it was fast enough.

That night Kylo just held her, his skin pressed against hers. He scented his wrists on her mating gland and then when it was time to sleep, he curled himself around her placing himself between her and the door as if to keep her from being snatched away in the night. His anxiety had mellowed but there was still the underlying tang of worry. She scented her wrists on his gland again, which seemed to calm him enough to go to sleep.

The next couple of days went by at a snail’s pace waiting for her heat to start. Rey stopped taking her suppressants and continued to help Kylo with some of his projects. He was working longer days to get ahead on a few things. His plan was to take the whole week of her heat off. They both knew that he had experienced an intense need to be around her after her breakthrough heat and knew that a full heat and mating would amplify that. 

Despite Kylo’s well intentioned grumbles, Rey prepped their foods for their mating week. She wanted to help him and knew that she would only slow him down on some of the bigger tasks that she hadn’t quite mastered yet. At his insistence she had moved all the bedding from the heat room into his bedroom that they now shared. The heat room now a housed their bookshelves and some of the craft things she liked.

Today he had banished her to the apartment, she was sure he was planning another surprise, so she humored him. Part of her knew it was just as much of a punishment as an indulgence to his Alpha side. Her heat would probably start to kick in late tomorrow, and she had noticed Kylo had been a bit nervous. Part of her understood, it was a big commitment for the them both. She didn’t feel like he was having second thoughts, not really anyways. He still wanted her in his bed and seemed to relish in the skin to skin contact. She tried not to think too much about his fidgeting and his staring off to the middle distance too much.

In the afternoon he left her alone at the apartment to run errands. She didn’t go with him and he requested that she stay there, unsure if he was afraid of another run in with Plutt’s men. He had spent a whole day away from her, aside from meals, since she first came. It was hard to admit that it stung a little. She tried to tell herself that it was purposeful, to keep her safe. He really did need to stock up on groceries and other supplies. This helped some and she was able to sleep calm in the fact that her Alpha wanted her.

Until the next morning where he paced while she made breakfast and he wrung his hands together as if he was fighting the urge to pull the door off of its hinges and flee. She tried her best to manage her own emotions but struggled with thinking that he was having second thoughts, it was no longer the nerves that one would expect. This was some how bigger. She barely touched her breakfast, which seemed to send him off to the roof with clipped promises to see her at lunch. She didn’t know how he had the nerve to look at her like she had kicked him.

Even now as she reheated leftovers in the kitchen, she could hear him pacing on the roof. She’d be half tempted to flee if the hurt angry part of her didn’t want him to explain himself. 

When he opened the door from the stairs, he was red faced and flushed. She knew that her scent was getting stronger without the suppressants but also knew that her heat wasn’t close enough to affect him in such a way, not for another couple hours at least.

The look he threw her was full of worry and apprehension and she tried to school her features. She knew she looked stony faced and angry but was doing her best to protect herself, waiting for a blow of rejection. Waiting for him to spill out his regrets and tell her he had changed his mind. Make her some kind of half offer, like when they first started opening up to each other. She didn’t know if she could live with an Alpha who rejected her.

“Rey.” She shook her head to clear her thoughts and braced herself for impact. “Do you need help with anything?” She shook her head at him, refusing to speak afraid she’d break. They ate lunch quietly and again she picked at her food. Her stomach rolling with nerves.

“Rey, is everything okay?” He was staring at her barely touched plate.

“I’m fine.” She said rather clipped.

He disappeared upstairs again after he put their plates in the sink. Again, she could hear the pacing, it was about to drive her mad. The sun was setting, and she was half tempted to pack up a bag and leave before he came back downstairs. The emotions within her were becoming unbearable and she didn’t think she could contain them anymore. 

She was so lost in her half plan to leave that she didn’t hear him come down the stairs and practically jumped out of her skin when she turned, and he had magically appeared behind her. 

“Sorry.” He said, repentant. “Can you come upstairs?” He rubbed the back of his neck as if to soothe himself. She set the plates on the counter a bit less gently than normal and he jumped at the sound and looked at her with that surprised hurt again. She bit her lip to push back at the sting of tears that were threatening to fall. Her throat itched with the start of her heat and she had half a mind to refuse him and barricade herself in her room for the duration. See how he liked being rejected.

She didn’t know why he had to prolong it, take her to the roof just to reject her. It seemed rather dramatic for someone as straightforward and simple as he was.

He led her up the stairs this time, as if in a hurry to get up there ahead of her. When she got up to the roof with the orange glow of the sun disappearing on the horizon she noticed fairy lights strung about the roof, flowers on every surface and a small desk and chair that had to have been new, it looked like his work. There were papers that looked like official forms sitting on it.

She turned to him her mouth agape, tears streaking silently down her cheeks. He was in front of her then, on one knee with something small and square in his hand. 

“Rey.” He said her name in a reverent whisper. “I know that we haven’t known each other long and that we started on a very, bad foot. But I can’t imagine my life without you in it, barely recognize my life before you were here. Everything I have is yours, I will always be yours.” Tears were tracking down his cheeks and he looked almost afraid. It was then it all clicked, that everything from the last few days made sense. She fidgeted, fighting the urge to rescue him from himself. She stilled herself, she wanted him to finish what he had to say. “The last few weeks when we were together nearly every moment was something that I wouldn’t replace for anything. I know that I scared you with all of this,” gesturing vaguely around him. “But I just wanted this whole week to be perfect, you don’t deserve anything less than perfect.” He took a breath to calm himself before continuing. “I was hoping that you would be my mate in every way, physically, legally, and spiritually.”

She sniffled and nodded and before she could even sink down to wrap her arms around his neck he had his arms around her waist and she was being lifted up off her feet, her face buried in his neck. He cradled her to him, his face buried in her throat his hand in her hair. They breathed in the scent of each other’s relief and joy. He pulled back to see her face and kissed her desperately on the mouth, her legs wrapped around his hips to give her purchase but before things became too heated, he set her on the desk. His hand cupping her cheek before sliding down her left arm to grip her hand. He presented the small blue box and opened it a bit clumsily with his free hand. Inside it there was a small ring. She knew this was something Beta couples did, since they didn’t have mating glands like Alphas and Omegas, to prove and solidify their union.

With shaking hands, he placed it on her finger. It fit, it was pretty, the stones catching the light of the little lights that surrounded them. She tried not to think of what this would fetch on the black market, but it would feed her and get her suppressants for a long time. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him in to kiss her. He pulled away again lifting her off the desk, to stand before him, and brought her around it. He pulled out the chair for her to offer her a seat. 

“I thought you’d like your own piece of furniture… I would have made a chair for you to read in, but I’ve never been good at doing upholstery so I thought a desk of your own would be nice. You should open the top drawer.” She could tell he was nervous, afraid she wouldn’t like it.

She opened the drawer to find a set of very nice pens. They matched the color of the stones in her ring and knew he bought them for this purpose.

“There’s forms to fill out to register us as mates. I wanted us to do it together. If that’s ok?” She watched his throat bob nervously.

He was so hesitant with her as if he knew he had upset her with his secrets and odd behaviors. She noticed that he hadn’t stopped touching her since she said yes to him.

“Kylo.” He did that nervous thing with his mouth. “We can do this together but only if you promise me something.” He nodded and shifted nervously on his feet, she hadn’t seen him so shaken and on edge since he had come to the realization that he had kidnapped her. “No more secrets, the last 24 hours have been hell, on both of us.” He let out a woosh of air and nodded, kneeling down next to her, he head dipping to briefly rest in her lap.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered while taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. 

She brushed his hair away from his forehead and he raised up so she could kiss him there. “You’re forgiven. It was a nice surprise and I understand why you wanted to keep it all secret, but I don’t think it would be good for either of us to go through it again. I was half tempted to run away before you even came downstairs tonight.” His eyes darkened and his scent briefly spiked with the scent of burnt leaves. He cleared his throat and nodded his understanding.

“No more secrets.” He agreed firmly.

Together they filled out the paperwork. As they did the paperwork, she realized it was really meant for the Alpha to fill out, the Omega’s participation didn’t look like it was required. It was a difficult thing for her to digest and as she watched Kylo fill in his portions she realized that she didn’t even know if the government knew she existed. 

He had brought a form for previously unregistered Omegas too, since he knew she had been on the street for so long. Not only would she be registered as an Omega but as a mated Omega. She was suddenly overwhelmed. It was real, she had a family, she had a home, she belonged. Kylo picked up the papers and held her hand the whole way down the stairs, as if she wasn’t resolved to stay. He let her go long enough to put the papers in his nightstand while Rey did her best to save their dinner, it had been left in the oven a bit longer than it should have.

She was ravenous by the time they sat down to eat, having picked at her food all day. Kylo had that mournful look on his face again, so she slid her plate closer to his. He looked at her confused until she crawled into his lap. He made room for her and added his plate to hers to simplify their space. He seemed to relax more, comforted by her choice to be there. 

They showered before dinner, washing the day off one another, not knowing when they’d be sensible enough to shower again. Kylo sent Rey off to bed while he double checked their provisions and locked everything up. She knew it was his Alpha instinct taking over and hummed contentedly. _AlphaprotectsAlphaprovidesAlphawantsus_.

Rey could sense her heat just peaking around the corner, her throat itched, and her skin felt tight. She squirmed uncomfortably until Kylo crawled into bed behind her, his skin pressed against her, soothing her, she drifted off. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So approx 3k words containing heat/rut sex and mating bites. Obviously not safe for work.

Kylo

Ben woke to Rey squirming and mewling in his arms. If he thought she was a needy mess for her breakthrough heat it was nothing compared to right now. He could feel her slick coat the back of her thigh as she rubbed against him. He pressed her to him and slid his hand down to her sex. She was slick and ready and he was already achingly hard for her. 

“Shhh, Omega. I got you.” She let out a whimper, her breath coming out in pants as she tried to find relief. 

“Alpha, please.” She mewled out and it was enough permission for him to take action. He rolled her so she was on her stomach and brought her up to her knees. He teased his cock against her folds, to coat himself in her slick and she pressed back into him seeking his touch.

“Good, Omega.” He purred as he let himself sink into her. She had felt good every time before, but something about her in her full heat made his blood sing. When he was fully sheathed in her he kept himself pressed snug against her. He savored the feeling knowing that it wouldn’t be long before his rut took over. He could already feel it starting to slip into the corners of his awareness. 

He wanted to knot her while he was still lucid, revel in the acute awareness of everything he was experiencing. The feel of her cunt enveloping his cock, the scent of her slick as it dripped down her thighs and onto the bed. He wanted to relish in the sounds of their fucking; her mewls, the wet squelch as he pulled out of her and the slap of his hips against her ass as he thrusted back in. He committed her pose of submission to memory, the unbitten mating gland, the protrusion of her spine and ribs. Her mating gland would change soon. His teeth ached to sink into it. Torn between wanting to be aware and wanting to let his instincts take over. He wanted to let her mark him first, he wanted to deserve her, show her that her wants and needs came before his. That he could control himself in a world that let her have very little control.

His hands wandered over her skin as his hips built a rhythm. He gently rubbed over her mating gland which elicited a whine and a roll of her hips. 

“Soon, Omega. Soon.” He picked up his pace. His tightly wound control starting to unravel. He gripped her hips tightly to keep her in place, his knot starting to catch on the entrance of her cunt. He was close and she was getting louder. He let go of one hip to reach around and press tight circles into her clit. 

“Need you to come, Omega. Want to knot you.” He grumbled lowly in her ear as he bent over her. He licked at her gland before sinking his teeth into her shoulder to sate himself. She writhed and cried out, her cunt rippling around him. His knot inflated locking them together and he could feel his cum pumping into her. He could smell her needs shift, the urgency of her heat abating into a sense of temporary calm. 

He stilled for a moment before testing the knot, eliciting another ripple of pleasure that traveled through them.

He carefully rolled them over on to their sides. He brushed the hair away from her face so he could see her. Her brow was pinched, and her lip jutted out in a small pout. He caught her smell then, a bit of grief tinged the scents of their arousal.

He kissed her neck in an attempt to soothe her. “What’s wrong?” He asked. She turned her face into the pillow and her chest expanded with an inhale. She was crying trying to hide her tears. He held her against him one arm crossing her chest while the other went across her belly.

“Omega tell me. Please.” He cooed. He purred in an attempt to soothe her. He didn’t understand. It nm.nl wasn’t anxiety or pain, it was sadness. He didn’t know what he did.

“You didn’t….” She trailed off and hid her face in the pillow again, letting go a sob.

“I didn’t what?” That’s when he saw the indents from his teeth on her shoulder, and her untouched gland. 

“Shhh…. Soon baby, soon. I want to be in rut. By the time we’re done we’ll be mated. I promise.” He was pleased that she wanted to be mated just not at the cost of her feeling devastated or rejected by him. It was important for him to take his time and wait for the right moment. They only got one go at this. He purred for her and licked and sucked on her gland attempting to soothe her distress. She calmed some but still seemed uneasy as she drifted off to sleep.

He held her for a while and kissed the barely-there teeth indents on her skin and nuzzled her gland. He knew she wouldn’t be asleep for long and he did his best to rest, too. 

He had felt like he had barely fallen asleep when he awoke with a start. His knot had deflated, their combined fluids leaking out of her and drying on both of their skin. She was already whimpering. Her heat had taken back over. He felt his rut rising and allowed his instincts to take control. 

He rolled her onto her back this time and kissed his way down her body until he got to the apex of her thighs. He nuzzled her curls taking in their combined scents. It was heady and made him dizzy, his Alpha relishing in the her being marked with his cum. 

Kylo licked a stripe up her center, tasting the combination of musk, salt, sweet, home. He lapped at her folds, cleaning her in the process. He could sense her arousal building and paid closer attention to her clit. He focused on the pinpoint of her pleasure and she bucked under him as her arousal built.

He didn’t stay long at the task before his Alpha demanded he take her again. He rolled onto his back and tugged her on top of him. She straddled him trying to seek relief by rubbing her cunt along his cock. He pulled her forward to lift her up enough so that he could enter her. The head of his cock pressed against her and she sunk eagerly onto him. They moaned in their shared pleasure. 

She rocked on top of him seeking relief from the ache her heat caused. He reached up and cupped her breasts, tugging on her nipples before cupping the back of her neck to bring her forward in a kiss. She became a wild thing and began to nip at his lip, her nails digging lightly into his pectorals. He groaned at her slight aggressions and bucked into her. She tilted forward leaning in to nuzzle and suck at his gland. 

“Yes, Omega. Yes.” He fucked into her harder, her body rocking against his with each thrust. 

“My Alpha.” She whispered in his ear and a shudder tore through him at her possessiveness. 

“Yours. Only yours.” He grunted. He had one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her pinned to him and his other hand cradled her head to his gland. 

An invitation. A plea.

“Do it. Please, Omega, Please.” He could feel her teeth scrape roughly against his gland and he felt his knot begin to swell. He felt his rut fully take over as he roughly fucked into her. His Alpha sought release and her claiming bite.

She started mewling with each thrust, hardly giving up on the stimulation of his gland until suddenly her orgasm tore through her and her teeth sunk into the thin flesh. He thrust into her one final time, on impulse and instinct, and his knot swelled. A pulse of pain followed by the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced coursing through his veins. 

Rey

She bit down hard as the orgasm tore through her. His knot swelled and became locked inside of her. The metallic taste of blood mixed with the flavor of him coated her tongue. Causing her to writhe above him to extend the pleasure they both sought. She could feel his fingers dig into her hips hard enough to bruise and she suddenly realized her nails were digging harshly into his chest. She released the grip her jaw had on the tender gland and lapped at the blood she found there. She cleaned it with tender licks, and relished in the mark she left on him. He couldn’t ever leave her now. He was tied to her, simply because he wanted to be. 

Her inner Omega that was upset about not being claimed, calmed knowing that she would be soon. Alphas rarely left this type of bond incomplete. She pulled herself away from his gland to look at his face and there was a calm contentment that she had never seen before. She realized that he was still gripping her tightly as if she’d flee if he let go.

She grinned at him and he brushed his thumb along her lip, to catch a dribble of his blood. She closed her lips around his thumb, sucking lightly. He closed his eyes in bliss and she nestled back onto his chest.

She felt herself being pulled into sleep, content and tired from the constant hormonal shifts. 

She awoke sometime later to Kylo angling his cock toward her entrance. She could scent his rut was in full swing now and when she looked up, he had that same crazed look from the skylight, only this seemed to be more intense. It was possibly due to their bond not being complete. She couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to have it so lop sided. She sat up and stilled his movements with her hand. She crawled off him, his eyes going wide with a bit of panic. She kneeled on the bed in offering. Her ass up, facing him and lowered her head in submission, looking at him over her shoulder. 

His nostrils flared before he moved on her. Kneeling up behind her and pressing into her entrance with the barest hint of a warning. He thrusted into her fast and hard. None of the gentleness from their previous couplings. Her blood sang, her inner omega trilling with his possessive Alpha. His hand gripped the back of her neck and pinned her into place, and she felt her body go limp on instinct. She gladly gave him control and he took it readily. He leaned over her to nip and suck on her gland and she whined at the contact.

His teeth grazed the sensitive patch of flesh.

“Please, Alpha, Please.” She begged. Her words punctuated with his thrusts. He slapped a hand against her hip before dragging up to cup her breast. 

“Mine.” He growled possessively in her ear.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She cried out. His thrusts grew to a frenetic pace.

“Say your mine Omega.” His growl giving way to a near desperate whine.

“Yours, only yours. All yours, Alpha.” She babbled, hoping he could understand her over the slap of their flesh. 

He sunk his teeth into her gland and her world exploded into stars. The pleasurable pain coursed through her blood. She could feel his pleasure as if it were hers. If she thought biting him was pleasurable it had nothing on what she was experiencing now. The euphoria was a steady thrum through her blood. Each time she thought they were floating back down to earth his hips would pump into her, tugging his knot and setting her off all over again. His teeth were still lodged in her neck, his tongue a steady presence on the flesh lodged between his teeth.

It felt like an eternity before he dislodged his mouth, licking over the bite mark. He ground his cock into her as deep as it would go, continuing to stimulate the both of them through the knot. It hadn’t even completely deflated before he was fucking into her again. The knot catching on her entrance sent fissures of pleasure through her body. She tried to move but he stilled her with one hand on her shoulder another on her hip. She turned to look at him and she could see him staring at her, or rather _his,_ mark. She shivered at the intensity. He growled and fucked into her harshly, the wet slap of their skin a heady sound.

“Mine.” He grunted between thrusts, lost in the no man’s land of his rut and a fresh claiming bite.

Rey laid there and relished in the safety of not having control. Her heat was still a steady pulse but not as strong due to recently being knotted, she was enjoying her small moment of lucidness. Kylo ramping up her pleasure as his rut went full tilt. She could feel herself creep toward the edge of another orgasm and judging by his erratic thrusts and occasional slaps to her ass he was about to knot her again. She decided to spur him on, she liked the thrill of him taking her over.

She reached her hand down to her clit to seek more pleasure, when his hand gripped her wrist and pulled it away.

“Mine.” He growled his fingers soon replacing hers, his rhythm harsher and the tips of his fingers more calloused. She mewled and panted. Her orgasm ratcheting up and up and up and until it came tumbling back down bringing Kylo with it. His knot expanded again and locked them into place. Her cunt filled with his warm spend. The pulsing of his cock draw out the pleasure rippling through her.

After a few moments he shifted them back onto their sides his arm pillowing her head. They were upside down on the bed, but they probably wouldn’t sleep long enough for it to matter. Kylo curled up around her, kissing her gland and purring his contentment. She hummed and settled into his embrace wrapping her arms around his. 

As she drifted off to sleep it felt different, instead of that brief feeling of falling, she was floating.

She next woke up to Kylo shifting her around on the bed. Her heat was a living thing, throbbing and pulsing in her womb. She whimpered at the pain and squirmed to find relief. Kylo cradled her in his lap and she didn’t understand why he wasn’t trying to fuck her already.

“Shhh, Omega I need you to drink this.” He tilted a cup to her lips, and she drank, only then realizing how thirsty she was. She drank the water down greedily. “Good, girl. Good, Omega.” He cooed. When she finished the glass, he moved to put it on the nightstand and brought back a plate with cut up food on it.

“Need you to eat.” He held up a piece of cheese but that wasn’t what her body wanted, and she turned her head away from it. Kylo sighed and she felt a flash of worry streak through her. It wasn’t hers.

“Please.” He set down the cheese and brought a piece of pineapple to her lips, it was her favorite after all. She took it from him by biting into the soft fruit. He gave a sigh of relief.

“Good girl.” He held her to him closely while she chewed and swallowed. He fed her a few more fruit pieces before trying the meats and cheeses again, this time with success. His relief was a tangible thing, and she sunk into him, not realizing she was even tense.

When he fed her enough that he was satisfied he offered her another drink of water which she took. The ache in her womb hadn’t lessened and she rubbed her thighs together to get relief. 

Kylo moved her to straddle his lap and pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. She slid down it without hesitation and ground herself against him looking for relief but finding little. Kylo gripped her hips and held her against him so he could thrust up into her. She braced her hands against his chest to keep herself up right and pressed her forehead to his. She did her best to keep her eyes on his, occasionally closing her eyes from the pleasure he was giving her. She leaned forward enough to nip his lip and he groaned. She felt a sharp spike of pleasure which seemed to ricochet between them until he thrusted a final time, knotting her and sending her careening over the cliff. Their pleasure swirled in a near tangible haze before settling. Rey opened her eyes and found herself resting against Kylo’s chest, his knot still locking them together. His hands were still at her hips, but his grip had relaxed and his head was tilted back in exhaustion.

He noticed her stirring and scooted them down the bed so he could lay down. She was draped across his chest her head on his shoulder and her knees straddled his hips. He dropped a kiss into her hair and purred contentedly. She could feel herself rise and fall with his breaths as he calmed, and she fell asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wasn't planning on there being smut in this chapter but.... here we are.   
> And don't @ me about shephard's pie because it is delicious. 
> 
> So there's probably one chapter left of this so thank you everyone on kudos and comments because they feed me . <3

The remainder of their shared rut and heat lasted 2 more days, Kylo only leaving the bed to get them food and water. Both of them were coated in a mix of their cum and sweat. The frantic urges that came with their hormonal states had changed to a slow and playful pace on the last morning. 

After Kylo’s knot deflated he knew that they were both done and that they would be returning to their normal selves. He mourned it a bit but knew that the only thing that would change was the intensity of being newly mated. She existed in his heart and head in a way the literature and love stories could never quite explain. 

He fell asleep satiated, content and exhausted, he knew she felt the same way. 

When he awoke later it was evening, they had slept the day away. Rey was tracing lazy circles on his chest and when she saw he was awake she smiled softly at him.

The mating bond had created another plane of existence. They could easily interpret each other’s feelings without scent needing to scent one another. It was calming soothing to have each other as a near constant presence. They’d never be alone again. 

Kylo drew Rey a bath and left her a tray with her post-heat tea and some finger foods, while he occupied himself with making them something more substantial to eat, remembering her disappointment from a few weeks ago. 

Even from across the apartment he could sense her discomfort with her aching muscles and a slowly creeping anxiety within her. He put the casserole he was making in the oven to go check on her. Her worry vanished the second he walked into the room.

“Sweetheart? Everything okay?”

She nodded, looking wide eyed at his appearing to her. “I think it’s like what you felt after last time.” She let out a sigh, relaxing back into the tub.

He knelt down by her side and brushed his finger along her neck and gland. He knew it still felt tender from the bite. 

“I can stay in here if you want?” He was tempted to crawl into the bath with her but knew that she was sore from her heat. 

“No. Go finish doing what you were doing, I’ll be ok for a few minutes, I’m almost done.” Kylo nodded and kissed her temple before going back to the kitchen.

He put dishes in the dishwasher and threw sheets in the laundry, tidying up after themselves. 

“Rey, I’m going to take the garbage out and I’ll be right back.” He said as he walked by her with the bathroom garbage can in hand.

She hummed at him in acknowledgement he felt better that the tasks were completed. He knew Rey would probably want to go back to sleep after dinner and he would be happy to join her.

He noticed the Beta standing across the street but did his best to ignore it, it was a public space. His Alpha still didn’t like it hackles rising and teeth bared. He quickly made his way back to the apartment, back to Rey. The building didn’t smell off or different. He could feel Rey’s anxiety spike and he practically ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

When he got back to their apartment, she was standing in the kitchen with the robe clutched around her, eyes wide. 

“What-?” She tried to ask something but was stopped by him gathering her up in his arms, her face pushed into his chest. He felt her reach up rub his gland and it soothed him some, he relaxed a bit with her touch. He dropped a kiss to her hair.

“Sorry, there was someone outside and it freaked me out. It’s probably just the separation anxiety.” He was still breathing hard.

“I felt it. I was afraid something bad had happened, or…”

“Or what?” 

“You had regrets…” He was hoping the mating bond would erase all of her doubt, but he had to remind himself they’d only been at this a couple months and Rey had her whole life of others telling her she was less than.

“No, no, no.” He held her tighter his hand drifting over her gland. “Not ever. Best thing I ever did.” He held her for a moment longer until both of them were reasonably calm.

“Food is in the oven if you want to keep an eye on it? I’m going to go shower quick.” She nodded and pulled away, reaching up on her tip toes to peck a kiss on his chin. He couldn’t help but grin at her. 

He was just getting out of the shower when he felt her anxiety spike and that’s when he heard the pounding on the door. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist, still dripping and he stormed into the kitchen. 

Rey was staring at the door in horror. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched away in panic. She looked at him.

“They found us.” She whispered.

“You’re mine, they can’t take you. Go upstairs and wait for me, please.” Rey’s eyes were filled with tears, but she nodded and went, tiptoeing through the door and easing it shut. Her feelings overwhelmed him for a moment so he took a breath to calm himself.

He swung open the door.

Rey

She made it to the roof and immediately looked for a weapon, something to defend herself, protect her nest. _Protectmate_. She found an awl and put it in the pocket of her robe. It would work well if someone got too close, tried to grab her. She thought of Kylo downstairs and remembered seeing an axe that was propped up in the corner of the shed. She grabbed it and slowly walked back downstairs, not wanting to alert anyone to her presence. She didn’t know if she had the power or energy to swing it herself, but if she could get it to Kylo, he could protect himself. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.

She could hear muffled talking and felt Kylo’s anger bubbling under her skin. She turned the knob as slowly as she could and gave a slight pull hoping not to make a sound. She peered through the crack of the door and peered in. Nobody was in the apartment except for Ben. Her adrenaline was so high she couldn’t catch what was being said, just that Kylo was angry, threatening and baring his teeth. 

She took a deep breath to gather her bravery, quietly padded to her mate. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked, his eyes a bit wild and frenzied. Whoever was still standing in the hall was a fool. Probably one of the younger Beta’s who didn’t quiet understand the freshness of the mating bond on Kylo’s neck.

“We’re mated there’s nothing you’re going to do about it now. I’m not paying you a cent. She was a free woman before and she’s a free woman now.” He hefted the axe in his hand, Rey gripped the awl in her pocket. “If you or your friends come back here, I can legally use lethal force. If you touch her or even look at her again, I will use lethal force. But not before I let her take you apart bit by bit. Do you understand me? If your boss doesn’t understand, then I’ll be happy to give him the same message.”

The axe seemed drive home the message she could hear the man stammering on the other side. It probably didn’t help that her Alpha was in a towel in the door, looking a bit crazy. 

She struggled with staying composed staying calm. Instead she was becoming a heady mix of arousal and adrenaline and she saw the moment that he caught it.

He slammed the door shut, locked it then leaned the axe against the door. 

He turned to her and he was all dilated pupil and flared nostrils. She felt like she was meant to be his prey. Her adrenaline said to run but something else told her to stay, comfort Alpha. So, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to touch his still healing gland. 

He looked a little less like he was going to eat her alive. He leaned down, wrapped his large hands around her waist and set her on the counter. He mouthed and sucked at her gland, she unsure if it was to please him or her or both.

“Need to feed you.” He muttered into her neck before pulling away to grab a pan out of the oven and setting it to rest on the stove.

It smelled delicious but she didn’t recognize what the concoction was.

He grabbed plates before returning to her and standing between her thighs, hands finding the gap in her robe so he could touch her skin. She felt he was hard under the towel and scooted against him. There was a feeling of restraint that came across to her before he gave her a heated kiss and pulled himself away.

“Food first, Omega.” He said soothingly before dishing them up a plate. When he only dished up one she knew he was going to feed her and her Omega preened.

She could see the steam pouring off it, saw there was a mix of meat and vegetables. Saw that there was a generous helping of potatoes on top.

“This is shepherd’s pie. It has meat and potatoes, it’s hearty. I figured you’d be hungry… after.” He blushed a bit, despite everything he was still so shy about things.

“Thank you, Alpha it smells delicious.” He fed her a bite before taking his own. 

She hummed her approval and he smiled at her. He set the plate down on the counter and alternated her bites with his own. After a few bites, his hand wandered back under her robe pulling her against him and he kissed her she ground against him, seeking stimulation. She hissed a bit at the pressure against her bruised flesh, but she still craved the contact. 

To Kylo’s credit he held her there and let her squirm and writhe until she had herself so worked up she was practically begging for him to touch her. She could feel the slick building up between her thighs. She reached out and removed his towel, frustrated with his lack of participation. 

He pulled back a bit his eyes hooded and dark. He picked the fork back up off the plate and gave her another bite. She whined but ate it. She wanted something else. She took his cock in her hand and pumped it a few times. He closed his eyes in pleasure and thrust lightly into her hand. He pulled her to the edge of the counter so she could line herself up to him. She guided him so he could thrust against her wetness a few times before she lined his tip up to enter her. 

He sunk into her slowly, both of them groaning at the pleasurable sensation. When he was fully sheathed in her, he brought the fork to her mouth again.

“Gotta feed you Omega. Keep your strength up.” He fed them a few more bites with his hips pressed firmly to her own. Her legs were wrapped around his hips to keep him close. She squirmed some trying to seek pleasure, hoping he’d give up on the feeding for now. He fed her one more bite before burying his face back into her neck, seeking out her gland.

“Good girl. Such a good Omega.” He groaned. She could feel his pleasure swirl with hers and rocked against him trying to heighten it.

“All mine. No one’s going to take you.” His pace was painstakingly slow, as if trying to experience the feeling of every individual nerve between himself and her. “You’re safe… You’re mine… Take care of you…” His intensity started to increase, and she could feel her orgasm approaching with each comment and thrust.

“My Alpha. Perfect Alpha.” This seemed to egg him on, and he reached his hand down between them so his thumb could draw circles around her clit. 

“Gonna fill you up again. You like that?” She nodded and mewled and a feeling of possession jolted through her. He laid her back on the counter and moved her robe aside so he could see all of her. His eyes roamed her skin as if checking to make sure she was all there, all his. The hand not working her clit roamed over her skin, her breasts her neck, her gland before gently circling her throat. He didn’t apply pressure, but she could feel his need to control and dominate. Much like the time he mated her. 

She mewled and bucked her hips against him, one hand reached for his hip the other circled the wrist of his arm that pinned her by the neck to keep him there. 

She could feel his knot start to swell and it was enough to push her over the edge and drag him with her. His knot inflated and his thrusts turned into a grinding motion against her, trying to wring out any last drop of pleasure. 

He bent over her panting, sweat beading on his temple and rested his head on her shoulder.

She cradled his head to her, sensing a feeling of regret within him. She knew it wasn’t directed at her, that he was feeling it about himself.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled into her skin, laying a kiss there.

“For what?” She was genuinely curious about what he thought he should be sorry for.

“I told myself that I would be gentle with you and give you time to recover before knotting you again.”

She tsked at him. “Kylo, I believe I started this, you did try to distract me with food.” He heaved a breath and huffed out a chuckle, but there was no mirth behind it.

“I need to show you that I can control myself.” His lips brushing her collar bone as he spoke.

“But I didn’t want you to. When I came downstairs, the way you looked, the way you spoke. I knew that any tentative agreement to just rest up and relax for the rest of the day had gone out the window. I liked seeing you all wild.”

He looked up at her, his eyes soft.

“Really?”

“Really.” He smiled at her and kissed her jaw before extracting himself from her hold. 

“Are you still hungry?” 

“Not now, maybe later?” He nodded and sat her up, careful not to disrupt his knot.

“Hold on tight, I’m going to take us back to bed.” He said as he gingerly lifted her off the counter and walked them back to their room. She could feel waves of calm exhaustion take him over. He sat back on the bed and scooted them into the center of if before laying down. Rey draped over him in a now familiar way.

Rey was content, she was happy, she was safe.

The rest of the week was largely uneventful. They spent very little time in their clothes, Kylo seemed to relish in the skin to skin contact and Rey was happy to provide that for him, like he provided her with so many things.

They talked more about their childhoods.

“I want to take you away from here.” He said one night as they laid in bed, Rey was the big spoon this time.

“But I like it here.” She said into his shoulder.

“I know, but I was thinking that we could get a place in the country. I could still have my business and you could have an actual yard to do whatever you wanted. Grow berries, flowers, whatever you want really. We could even have animals, if you wanted. Whatever you wanted.” He said bringing her hand up to his mouth to drop a kiss on her palm.

“But wouldn’t that be more expensive?”

“Not necessarily.” He shrugged. “Besides, it wouldn’t matter. When my parents died, I inherited some money, so it isn’t really an issue.”

She hummed uncertain of what to think about that. She didn’t have a good concept of money except in how to survive without much of it.

“I can go over it with you.” He seemed to sense her hesitation. “You should know what you have access to. I just want you to be taken care of. No matter what.”

She snuggled into his back her hand pressed over his heart.

“Okay.” She nodded. He was a good Alpha. The best Alpha. He was all hers. It was moments like this that drove it home. When he let himself be soft and vulnerable to her. That it wasn’t all a show to get her to not run away, he really wanted her to be an equal in everything. He wanted her to be his everything.

So, she planned on giving him just that. They fell asleep like that, with Rey’s arm draped around Kylo’s torso. His hand fingering her wedding ring, her face nuzzled into his broad back. 


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story guys. Your comments and kudos made it really fun to write and were a great boost for the serotonin and my quarantine brain. 
> 
> Take care and stay safe out there.

Ch 16

1 year later

Rey was excited and nervous. They had only gone to see the place once and aside from then she had never traveled this far before. She was more excited last time, just to see the place, figure out if it was what they wanted for themselves. This time she was nervous as she watched the city skyline disappear behind them and the wide world expanded in front of them.

Kylo sensed her mood and reached over to hold her hand. His truck, that he rarely used in the city, carried them and some of the small important things they needed to settle in. He had already ordered them a new bed that would be delivered today, the rest of their stuff would be delivered by the moving company tomorrow.

“Are you okay?” He asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

“Yeah, just nervous. It’s a big change, one I never expected for myself.” It was a bittersweet thing. 

They had been planning this for a year, but Rey never let herself get too caught up in her hopes.

Even yesterday she was waiting for something to happen to delay or prevent them from having this. Part of her just assumed that she’d be staying in the city forever. Despite being fully mated with Kylo there was still the tiniest part of her that believed she’d wind up back on the street again. 

Kylo held her hand as he drove and she eventually relaxed into the seat, watching the densely packed buildings on the outer edge of the city get further and further apart.

She notices as the land expands and rolls, the trees getting closer together. They reach farmland and trees become tall fences separating fields and surrounding homes. 

Her and Kylo had been planning on the move for the past year, since right after they were mated. She liked the idea of being away from the dangers of the city, Plutt’s men seemed to have gotten Kylo’s first message and never darkened their door again. But she was still nervous anytime she went outside without him, afraid they’d ambush her. Kylo was willing to do anything to help her feel safe, to allow her to live her life.

The property was big, bigger than a city block anyways. They had a small barn that they could raise animals and another out building that Kylo could build his furniture in. The house had 4 bedrooms, 2 ½ baths and a wraparound porch. Kylo said the first thing he was going to do once the moving truck was unpacked was building her a big swing for the porch, he had already bought her cushions for it. 

There was a small cottage on the property, too. Kylo said that families that farmed would sometimes have multiple homes on one property, or they would let their workers live on the land with them. He told her they could do whatever they wanted with it. Turn it into a place that she could do work she enjoyed, turn it into an office or little shop. Even give another Omega like Rey a place to stay, to get on their feet. Rey felt her hackles raise a bit when he suggested that but was able to see the good behind it. Maybe after they had settled there, she could see herself sharing her space with another Omega. She wanted someone else to have a chance at a better life. 

It was another 2 hours before they pulled into the long driveway.

Tall green trees lined the paved path and she let herself finally believe that this was all theirs. That this belonged to them. The apartment had felt like home because Kylo was there and it was the first home she had ever known. But she could see this place being something different. This wasn’t her going to a home that someone had made room for her in. This was hers.

She had a say in this place, she got to see it. Kylo had told her she got the final veto. That he refused buy a place that she didn’t like or didn’t feel safe or at home in.

Kylo backed the truck up to the front door so they could unpack easier. Rey looked around the house, walking room to room, the empty echo strange to her. They unloaded the boxes to the appropriate rooms, so it’d be easier to find things later. She was just unpacking the bathroom box when Kylo asked her to come outside. 

He had laid out a blanket and packed them an easy lunch of sandwiches and fruit. It was moments like this that she wished all Alphas could be more like him. He was thoughtful and protective. She thought some of his intensity would fade after being mated, but no, if anything he just became more attuned to her. 

As they packed up their lunch another truck pulled into the drive. Two men, good sized for Betas, got out of the truck. Kylo directed them to where the bedroom was and Rey really did feel like everything would be ok. When the men left the first thing she did was make the bed.

She couldn’t wait to spend her first night in _their_ home, in _their_ bed. With her Alpha, her family.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the house and unpacking what was there. It really wasn’t much. When they were done Kylo sent her off to take a bath while he cooked what he had brought for their dinner. They hadn’t really brought much, just a cooler to get them through the next day or two. Until they could get to the store.

When she came down, she discovered he had cooked her steak and she beamed up at him, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his chin.

“My favorite.” She cooed.

“I figured we should celebrate. I could scent your doubt creeping in the last couple days.”

“I’m sorry.” She said, as much as she tried to hide her unpleasant emotions from him, the bond made sure he could tell they were there. 

“Don’t apologize. I want to know what you’re feeling.” He handed her a plate and they took their meal to the porch to eat on the steps.

When they were done Rey was sleepy and full, she crawled into bed and waited for Kylo to get out of the shower to join her.

That was when she realized how quiet it was here. There were no noises from traffic, or people walking by. Even in the closet in her little subway station she could hear the car noises from outside and the reverberations of trucks driving above her. 

The house made creaking noises and the outside was a symphony of sounds that she couldn’t say she actually recognized. She felt her anxiety start to rise and before she knew it Kylo was wrapped around her, soothing her.

“Tell me.” He said softly, not a demand but a request.

“It’s so different. It’s a little overwhelming. It’s so quiet, but not?”

“Ah.”

So, they laid in bed and Kylo told her about the noises. Frogs. An owl. Barking dog, that earned him a pinch because she knew that. He just huffed a laugh and held her tighter to him. 

It wasn’t long before they fell asleep.

Kylo

He couldn’t have been happier. It had taken Rey a few weeks to adjust to having so much space that was hers to roam but she was relishing in it now. She had started planning for a garden for next spring. She was also planning on what animals they could keep. She wanted to have a few sheep, goats and chickens. 

She said she wanted to try to be a little self-sufficient. He really shouldn’t have been surprised since she always had been. He ordered her books and videos on what she would need to do to care for the animals and what she could do with the products that came from them. Kylo was already looking for ways to purchase the things that he couldn’t make himself.

If she wanted sheep that meant wool, which meant cleaning and processing said wool. But he knew she was capable of doing anything she wanted and if she took in one of Maz’s Omegas he knew that she’d have more than just him to help. He was a bit nervous about bringing a stranger to their home, but he hated the idea that there were other Omegas like Rey, who didn’t have someone to care for them. He knew she was apprehensive, too. It was something to think about and discuss once they were comfortable here.

There were moments were, he could still feel Rey’s doubt creep in, but it would vanish when she realized that he was mated to her. They had been out and about enough to know that he only had eyes for her. That other Omegas didn’t compare.

He loved the life they were living now. She still helped him with the furniture and had even taken up sewing to learn how to make cushions and pillows to go with his woodwork. When he first brought her home with him, he never really expected her to do anything. It was usually frown upon for Omegas to do anything except raise children. Plus, it wasn’t financially necessary, he was capable. But he had a partner, something his parents had never quite achieved. 

They cooked for each other, split up chores and shared in financial decisions. When they were done eating, they’d curl up on the porch swing and Rey would read while he just enjoyed having her close. 

The first few weeks she’d get anxious if he was out of sight for too long. It seemed like an appropriate response after such a big change, so their days included lots of skin to skin contact. Outside of her heats where he didn’t work at all, their first two weeks on the farm were really the least productive he had ever been work wise. He didn’t mind, she was worth the trouble. 

They had had sex in nearly every room in the house and many of the surfaces, too. There had been several memorable moments on the swing once it was installed. He decided it was the best thing he had ever made. 

Now that she was adjusted to the place, she fell asleep easily and slept soundly. Outside of a few bad dreams the first few nights, she didn’t wake up from nightmares. She smelled comfortable and relaxed. She would walk outside without closing in on herself or looking over their shoulder. She had even gone for a few walks around the yard on her own. Plotting garden beds and fencing, picking flowers from the previously abandoned flower beds.

He liked watching her walk through the grass barefoot, he knew she relished in it and he was proud he could provide this kind of life for her. It was the life she deserved. Sometimes he would look up from his work to see her walk in, flower behind her ear, face beaming and he knew that every choice in his life had led him to here.

So, as they settled in and became accustomed, he wondered what was next for them. It’s not like it mattered, as long as he had her, as long as she was happy, he was content with this life. Everything was as it should be.


End file.
